The Ring
by liciousnam
Summary: CHAP 4 UP!Gara-gara hampir tertimpa rak buku di perpustakaan sekolah Sungmin jadi berurusan dengan dewa egois yang menyebalkan... KYUMIN/YAOI/RnR pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

" Dia mungkin hanya berhalusinasi karena _shock_."Ujar Kangin _songsaenim _menanggapi. Aku mendelik kesal.

" Tapi _songsaenim_, saya…"

" Kamu terlihat sangat _shock_, Sungmin-_sshi_." Kalimat bantahanku dipotong oleh _namja_ berwajah malaikat yang menjaga perpustakaan ini. Ia memamerkan senyum dengan memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya yang entah kenapa membuatku ragu untuk membantah lagi. " Sebaiknya sekarang kamu beristirahat saja di UKS. Biar Heechul-_sshi_ yang menemani dan menenangkanmu."Sambungnya terdengar bijaksana.

**liciousnam**

**Present~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**The Ring**

**Genre : **Romance, Fantasi, Horror

**Rating : **T

**Cast : **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Soonkyu, Kim Heechul, Park Leeteuk, Kim Kangin dan akan terus bertambah.

**Pairing : **Kyumin and other

**Length : **Series

**Disclaimer : **All cast in my fic are belong to God and themselves. This fic absolutely mine.

**Warning : **Abal| OOC| EYD yang tidak sesuai| Typo| Boys Love| YAOI| GAJE | Membosankan

**Summary : **Gara-gara hampir tertimpa rak buku di perpustakaan sekolah Sungmin jadi berurusan dengan dewa egois yang menyebalkan…

**a/n** : Terinspirasi dari komik punya noona saya yang iseng saya baca dulu tapi sekarang saya udah lupa sama judulnya. Kkk~

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Accident in the library**

**Sungmin POV**

Seperti biasa waktu istirahat ku habiskan dengan menyendiri di perpustakaan bersama tumpukan buku-buku _favorite_ku. Berhubung kacamataku sudah bisa aku gunakan kembali, aku jadi sangat bernapsu untuk membaca. Ya, membaca. Terkesan kutu buku, eoh? _Ani_, aku ini Lee Sungmin. _Namja_ yang kata orang sangat manis dan suka membaca namun berpenampilan yang lumayan keren. Jadi, lupakan predikat cupu yang hampir kalian lekatkan padaku. Oke, kembali ke tujuan awal.

Aku bergegas berjalan mendekati salah satu rak buku besar yang berdiri kokoh. Ku sentuh sub demi sub rak buku tersebut. Tanganku berhenti tepat di sebuah buku yang menurutku lumayan bagus untuk di baca.

Setelah membuka beberapa lembarnya secara beracakan, akupun mantap dengan buku pilihanku dan mengambil tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari rak. Saking tertariknya dengan buku yang ada di tanganku aku sampai malas berjalan ke tempat _favorite_ku yang berada dekat jendela perpustakaan.

Sedang asik-asiknya membaca, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi gelisah dan mendapat firasat yang tak enak. Mataku secara otomatis bergerak untuk memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingku. Sunyi. Hanya ada aku, beberapa siswa yang tidak begitu ku kenal dan seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang tengah tertidur lelap di mejanya. Semua normal seperti biasanya. Tak ada hal aneh yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk firasat tak enak yang ku rasakan cukup kuat saat ini.

Aku menghela napas berat. Detak jantungku mulai terasa cepat dan tak normal. Iramanya seperti berlomba dengan irama detak jarum jam di dinding perpustakaan. Aku terdiam seraya memejamkan mata sejenak untuk meresapi kemelut pikiran dengan firasat buruk yang tidak jelas ini.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang tengah kurasakan. Aku kembali berkonsentrasi untuk membaca tapi lagi-lagi jantungku terus berpacu cepat dan semakin cepat membuyarkan konsentrasiku sampai tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

BRAKKKK!

.

.

.

Dalam hitungan detik tubuhku terasa terdorong kuat ke belakang membuatku terhempas begitu saja menjauhi kursi yang ku duduki. Aku yang dalam keadaan kaget masih bisa melihat dengan jelas rak besar dan kokoh yang tadi di dekatku kini sudah berjarak jauh dan jatuh ke tempat dimana aku tadi duduk.

Meskipun kaget mataku masih bisa menangkap seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi

-yang tadi tiba-tiba mendorongku dari depan kini tengah menahan rak tersebut. Ketika aku bergerak untuk segera menolongnya, pertahanan _namja_ berambut ikal itu langsung roboh. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya tenggelam di timpa rak laknat itu. Buku-buku berjatuhan menutupinya dan menciptakan gundukan buku yang cukup besar. Aku menghentikan gerakanku. Kaget? Tentu saja.

Kejadian tersebut menarik perhatian penghuni perpustakaan yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung jari. Penjaga perpustakaan 'pun mendekatiku. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dengan insiden kecil tadi. Seorang siswa _yeoja_ terlihat prihatin lantas menyodorkan air mineral kepadaku. Aku yang memang sedang _shock_ tanpa ragu meminum air tersebut.

" _Gwenchanayo_, Sungmin-_sshi_?"Tanya Leeteuk _songsaenim_, penjaga perpustakaan yang terlihat paling cemas dengan keadaanku. Aku menghabiskan air mineral dalam botol tersebut lalu mengangguk lemah.

" _Gwenchana_, _songsaenim_. Hanya saja kita harus mengangkat rak itu sekarang karena ada _namja_ yang tertimpa di bawahnya."Jelasku dengan napas yang agak memburu karena ikut merasa khawatir dan bersalah.

" _OMO_!"Seru Leeteuk _songsaenim_ kaget, sampai-sampai ia menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang membelalak. _Yeoja_ yang berada di sekitar TKP juga ikut terkejut mendengar pernyataanku dan memberikan respon yang sama seperti Leeteuk _songsaenim_.

" Kalian bertiga angkat rak itu bersama-sama. _Kajja_! _Namja_ yang tertimpa rak besar itu pasti dalam keadaan gawat. Sunny, coba kamu panggilkan Kangin-_sshi_ dan perawat di ruang UKS."Perintah Leeteuk _songsaenim_ dengan tanggap. _Yeoja_ yang tadi memberikanku minum langsung bergegas mengikuti perintah Leeteuk _songsaenim_. Ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan kami. Sedangkan ketiga _namja_ yang ada di TKP bergerak mendekati rak yang besar tersebut. Mereka bersama-sama mencoba menegakkan kembali rak kokoh itu.

Leeteuk _songsaenim_ mengusap pelan punggungku." Apa kau ingin ke UKS, Sungmin-_sshi_?"Tanyanya lembut.

Aku menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari rak yang terus-terusan berusaha ditegakkan namun terasa susah dan sulit bagi ketiga _namja_ itu. Jujur saja, aku hanya ingin melihat _namja_ yang sudah menolongku tadi. Memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja setelah menolongku dari kecelakaan yang mungkin bisa membuatku masuk ke rumah sakit atau mungkin lebih parah dari itu.

Ketiga _namja_ itu mulai putus asa. Rak besar yang terbuat dari besi tersebut sangat sulit untuk mereka tegakkan kembali. Untunglah tak berapa lama _yeoja_ yang ku ketahui bernama Sunny akhirnya datang dengan Kangin _songsaenim _yang bertubuh tegap dan seorang perawat yang biasa nongkrong di UKS.

Kangin _songsaenim_ mengecek kaki rak yang ternyata rusak sehingga tumbang begitu saja. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga mendapati ganjalan yang membuat rak besar tersebut sukar di tegakkan kembali. Setelah dicoba lagi bersama tiga _namja_ tadi akhirnya Kangin _songsaenim_ berhasil menegakkan rak tanpa buku tersebut.

Sekarang tinggalah tumpukan buku yang terlihat menggunung. Kangin _songsaenim_ dan Leeteuk _songsaenim_ dengan cekatan menyusun buku-buku yang menggunung tersebut sekaligus mencoba mencari _namja_ yang tadi menolongku.

Buku demi buku 'pun tersingkir dan tumpukan buku tersebut kini tersusun rapi di rak-nya. Tinggalah beberapa buku yang bertebaran di lantai perpustakaan. Menyadari ada yang ganjil membuatku kaget sekaligus heran.

_Namja_ yang tadi ku lihat dengan jelas tertimpa rak buku kini hilang dari tumpukan buku yang berjatuhan tadi. Dia menghilang begitu saja. Aneh. Ini sangat aneh.

" Ta-tapi tadi saya melihat dia dengan jelas, _songsaenim_. _Namja_ itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari saya, mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, rambutnya ikal berwarna coklat gelap dan tangannya jelas sekali mendorong tangan saya sehingga saya terdorong menjauhi rak. Tanpa pertolongan dia mungkin saya sudah cidera parah."Jelasku dengan nada ngotot begitu mendapat tatapan apa-tadi-kau-bercanda-sungmin-? dari Leeteuk _songsaenim_. Bukannya percaya penjaga perpustakaan itu justru menggeleng pelan dan mengusap punggungku lagi dengan perlahan.

" Dia mungkin hanya berhalusinasi karena _shock_."Ujar Kangin _songsaenim _menanggapi. Aku mendelik kesal.

" Tapi _songsaenim_, saya…"

" Kamu terlihat sangat _shock_, Sungmin-_sshi_." Kalimat bantahanku dipotong oleh _namja_ berwajah malaikat yang menjaga perpustakaan ini. Ia memamerkan senyum dengan memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya yang entah kenapa membuatku ragu untuk membantah lagi. " Sebaiknya sekarang kamu beristirahat saja di UKS. Biar Heechul-_sshi_ yang menemani dan menenangkanmu."Sambungnya terdengar bijaksana.

Kemudian _namja_ berpakaian perawat dengan _name tag _Heechul berjalan mendekatiku dan mengajakku ke ruang UKS. Aku 'pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikutinya.

Selama perjalanan ke UKS aku juga sama sekali tidak menanggapi kata-kata Heechul _ahjussi_ –sepertinya ia terlalu muda untuk disebut _ahjussi_-.

Aku diam seribu bahasa. Masih tak percaya kalau ternyata _namja_ yang menolongku tadi cuma halusinasiku belaka. Dia terlihat nyata bahkan sentuhan tangannya di jemariku masih begitu terasa. Heechul _ahjussi_ menghela napas dan terlihat berusaha memaklumi keadaanku.

-o00o-

" Dia mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna putih? Bukan seragam yang sama seperti siswa di sekolah ini kenakan?"Tanya Heechul _ahjussi_ lembut seraya menyodorkan segelas teh hangat kepadaku. Aku mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya menyeduh teh tersebut.

_Namja_ cantik nan berbakat ini mencoba menenangkanku dengan menarik perhatianku agar mau bercerita tentang apa saja. Raut wajahnya kini terlihat sedikit lega.

Heechul _ahjussi_ seperti tak ingin aku sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Tak sedetikpun aku dibiarkannya melamun. Makanya ia lebih memilih membahas _namja_ yang telah menolongku tadi daripada membiarkanku sibuk melamun sendiri yang mungkin tak akan bagus untukku.

Aku pun tidak keberatan untuk membahas _namja_ penolongku itu. Justru aku ingin Heechul _ahjussi_ percaya kalau dia memang nyata. Bukanlah halusinasiku semata.

" Berarti namja itu bukan siswa di sekolah ini."Heechul _ahjussi_ mulai menyimpulkan. Aku kembali mengangguk dan meletakkan gelas berisi teh -yang telah kuminum setengah ke nakas.

" Kau ingat raut wajahnya?"tanyanya lagi. Seolah-olah ia percaya dan benar-benar ingin tahu. Aku kembali mengangguk yakin.

" _Ne_, wajahnya juga asing dan bukan seperti wajah penduduk asli sini -err maksudku aku baru pertama kali melihatnya."Ujarku menerawang dan kembali mengingat wajah _namja_ itu. Satu kata tentang wajahnya. Dia tampan. Sangat tampan. Heechul _ahjussi_ manggut-manggut menanggapi kalimatku.

Aku kembali bersemangat untuk menceritakan sosok penolongku itu. " ..dia juga melipat lengan bajunya sampai ke siku. Bahkan sebelum tertimpa rak dia terlihat berusaha keras menahan rak itu tapi…."Kalimatku tercekat begitu saja seolah ditelan oleh rasa bersalahku yang begitu dalam. Aku menyesal. Ya, aku menyesal tidak bergerak cepat untuk menolong sosok yang ku yakini sangat nyata itu.

" Saya rasa itu cuma halusinasi kamu, Sungmin-_sshi_. Kamu memang sangat tanggap dengan kejadian tadi dan menggeser tubuhmu dengan cepat untuk menjauhi rak yang akan jatuh. Bukankah kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau sebelumnya kamu mendapat firasat buruk yang membuatmu jadi sangat gelisah? Lagipula saya juga sudah lihat buku yang kamu baca di perpustakaan tadi. Buku tentang _hero_ 'kan? Mungkin kamu hanya terbawa alur cerita buku tersebut sehingga berhalusinasi seperti itu. Sebaiknya sekarang kamu istirahat dan menenangkan diri biar saya saja yang mempermisikan kamu dengan guru mata pelajaran kamu nanti. _Uljima_~"Ujar Heechul _ahjussi_ panjang lebar membantah semua pemikiranku tanpa sisa. Ia tetap tak percaya. Ia masih mengira kalau aku hanya berhalusinasi. Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Perlahan jemari tangan Heechul _ahjussi_ mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Senyum teduhnya membuatku sedikit melupakan kekesalanku. Sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Aku tetap kesal padanya. Sia-sia saja aku menjelaskan kronologi kecelakaan juga _namja_ yang menolongku tadi kalau ternyata Heechul _ahjussi_ masih tak percaya juga.

_Namja_ yang biasanya berkata pedas saat menasehati pasiennya yang nakal itu kini menyelimutiku dengan selimut polos dan tipis yang terletak di ranjang tempat aku berbaring. Dengan cekatan ia memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku jadi merasa risih.

" _Gwenchana_, Heechul _ahjussi_."Ujarku membetulkan sendiri selimut tersebut. " Bahkan aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya sekarang."Kataku meyakinkannya.

" _Andwae_! Kau pasti sangat _shock_ sehingga berhalusinasi yang bukan-bukan. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja karena saya masih ada keperluan dan tidak bisa terus-terusan menemanimu disini."Cegahnya seraya kembali tersenyum hangat.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan memejam mataku dengan paksa. Untuk sekejap aku berpura-pura tidur dan membiarkan Heechul _ahjussi_ pergi meninggalkan ruangan UKS. Setelah derap langkahnya mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan ditutupnya pintu UKS, aku 'pun kembali membuka mataku.

Tanganku bergerak menjauhkan selimut yang membuatku gerah. Aku juga membuka beberapa kancing baju seragamku. Di ruangan ini tidak ada AC sehingga sebentar saja terkurung disini serasa terpanggang hidup-hidup. Benar-benar panas. Panas sekali.

Aku mengibas tanganku ke area sekitar leherku. Panasnya membuatku gerah dan berkeringat.

Saat tengah asik mengibaskan tangan layaknya kipas tiba-tiba mataku menangkap suatu benda asing di jari manisku. Tanganku berhenti mengipas.

Ku perhatikan cincin perak dengan ukiran cantik di sekelilingnya itu. Cincin itu terpasang manis di jemari tanganku. Bahkan mengkilat indah seperti bukan cincin biasa. Entah cincin milik siapa ini. Yang pasti sejak masuk ruangan perpustakaan tadi aku sama sekali tidak mengenakan cincin. Apalagi cincin sebagus ini.

" Mau menukar cincin itu dengan ini?"Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Menginterupsi kegiatan mari-perhatikan-cincin-bagus-ini.

Aku terlonjak kaget. _Namja_ dengan kemeja putih polos yang tadi menolongku kini berdiri di sisi ranjang dan menyodorkan kacamata milikku yang –mungkin- terjatuh saat aku terdorong di perpustakaan tadi.

Entah sejak kapan dan darimana _namja_ berkulit pucat itu masuk. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan seringai yang agak menakutkan.

Aku langsung duduk tegak dan mengusap-usap kedua mataku dengan cepat. _Namja_ itu masih berdiri dengan mengernyitkan dahinya menatap tingkahku. Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Ku sentuh lengannya yang membuatku yakin kalau dia memang nyata bukanlah halusinasiku semata.

" Kau nyata?"Tanyaku masih ragu. padahal tadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk menganggapnya halusinasi saja.

" Tentu saja. _Kajja_! Tukar cincin yang kau kenakan itu dengan ini."Pintanya kembali menyodorkan kacamataku yang tengah dipegangnya.

" Cincin? Maksudmu cincin ini? Ini cincin milikmu?"Tanyaku seraya mengangkat tangan kanan dimana jari manisku mengenakan cincin perak yang sangat menawan. Ia mengangguk mantap dan kembali menyodorkan kacamata milikku. Ku ambil kacamata tersebut lalu meletakannya di meja sisi kanan ranjang.

Kemudian dengan perlahan ku tarik cincin tersebut dari jari manisku tapi entah mengapa cincin tersebut agak susah di lepas berhubung ukurannya pas-pasan di jariku. _Namja_ yang berdiri di depanku terlihat mulai tidak sabar. Di rampasnya tanganku dengan kasar lalu di tariknya cincin tersebut dengan paksa. Mendapat pemaksaan yang tak berkepri-jari-an itu jariku langsung perih dan memerah. Aku meringis kesakitan.

" Aissh…kenapa susah di lepas sih?"Dengusnya kesal sambil terus-terusan berusaha tanpa memperdulikan rintihan kesakitanku. Sedangkan aku berusaha melupakan perih di jariku dengan memperhatikan wajah tampannya.

" Ka-kau yang menolongku tadi 'kan?"Aku tak bisa mencegah pertanyaan tolol itu keluar dari mulutku. _Namja_ tampan itu mendadak menghentikan aksi memaksa cincin perak itu lepas. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat kemudian menghela napas panjang.

" _Ne_, namaku Kyuhyun…"

" Sungmin _imnida_."Potongku tersenyum lebar dan ikut memperkenalkan diri. Ia kembali melemparkan _deathglare_ yang ku balas senyum polos dan cengiran tak berdosa. Ia menghela napas, melepas tanganku dan berjalan mendekati jendela UKS. Pandangannya menerawang keluar sana.

" Aku merupakan keturunan dari dewa pencabut nyawa."Sambungnya tetap dengan pandangan menerawang. Aku mencoba menajamkan pendengaranku. Yang ada aku justru geli mendengar kata-kata _namja_ yang mengaku bernama Kyuhyun ini. Ternyata halusinasinya jauh lebih konyol dariku.

Mendengar tawa yang keluar dari mulutku, _namja_ dengan mata obsidian itu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan senang hati ia menghadiahkanku _deathglare_ yang menyeramkan. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekatiku.

" Aku tidak sedang bercanda! Kau pikir manusia macam apa aku, eoh? Aku bisa menahan rak yang sangat besar dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Aku bahkan tidak luka sedikitpun!"Bentak Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal yang tidak di buat-buat. Aku terdiam lalu menunduk dalam. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah orang yang telah menolongku dari kecelakaan di perpustakaan tadi.

Ia kembali mengintimidasiku dengan tatapan tajamnya. " Aku juga bukan halusinasimu! Hanya saja cuma kau yang bisa melihatku sekarang karena kau mengenakan cincin perak milikku itu!"Suara merdunya terdengar menyakitkan telingaku.

" _Arraseo_, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Aku mempercayai kata-katamu. Lalu ada keperluan apa kau sampai nyasar di perpustakaan? Membaca buku, _ne_?"Tanyaku tak bisa menahan tawa karena kalimat yang ku ucapkan malah persis lelucon ledekan yang membuat namja di depanku kembali kesal. Padahal tadinya aku bermaksud minta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh.

" Aku punya tugas untuk mencabut nyawa _yeoja_ yang bernama Sunny. _Yeoja_ pendek yang saat itu berada di perpustakaan. Tapi tiba-tiba kau merusak ritualku! Aku terpaksa menolongmu karena hari ini bukan hari kematianmu. Asal kau tahu saja, jika kau tertimpa rak tadi kau sudah pasti mati di tempat!"Jelasnya membuatku bergidik ngeri. Bulu kudukku meremang.

" Sekarang kembalikan cincin yang kau kenakan itu karena tugasku akan terganggu tanpa cincin itu. Sebentar lagi adalah waktu dimana aku harus 'mencabut' nyawa _yeoja_ penyakitan itu dan aku tidak punya wewenang untuk menundanya sekalipun itu karena bocah idiot sepertimu!"Lagi-lagi _namja_ kasar ini berujar dengan setengah berteriak. Kata-katanya tajam sekali.

Aku yang mulai mempercayainya berusaha keras melepas cincin tersebut tapi tetap saja cincin tersebut tidak bisa lepas dari jariku. Yang ada tanganku semakin memerah dan bengkak. Kyuhyun melirik jam yang ada di dinding UKS. Dia mendengus dan mengumpat kesal.

" Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lagi! Ketika aku kembali lagi kesini, cincin itu harus sudah lepas dari jarimu!"Ancamnya seraya menarik kerah bajuku dengan kasar. Ia mengeluarkan gunting berwarna emas dari saku celananya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Aku terhenyak, sadar akan satu hal. " Ya! tunggu dulu! Bagaimana aku bisa melepasnya bahkan aku tidak tau kapan kau memasangkannya padaku. Ini bukan kesalahanku!"Aku menyusul Kyuhyun dan mengejarnya dengan setengah berteriak. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, memutar tubuhnya dan menghampiriku dengan wajah yang sangat dingin. Aku jadi gugup dan gelagapan sendiri.

Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun mengarah tepat ke hidungku. " Aku tidak memasangkannya padamu, _pabbo_! Cincin itu terlepas dan terpasang saat aku menolongmu tadi. Me-no-long-mu! Dan sampai detik ini kau tidak mengucapkan kata '_gomawo_' sedikitpun padaku! Dasar manusia!"Ujar Kyuhyun mendorong pelan dadaku hingga aku termundur beberapa langkah. Aku melongo.

" _Go_-_gomawo_, Kyuhyun-_sshi_."Ujarku persis gumaman. Wajahku memerah menahan malu dan kecewa. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang tak tahu diri ini.

" Ucapkan terima kasih dengan mengembalikan cincin itu padaku langsung, _arra_?"ujar Kyuhyun kembali membentak dan memutar badannya membelakangiku. Namun langkah panjangnya mendadak terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sunny -_yeoja_ di perpustakaan tadi- lewat bersama Kangin _songsaenim_ dan beberapa siswa lainnya. Mereka bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sehingga berdiri tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Aku bisa melihat seringai mengerikannya persis srigala yang baru saja mendapatkan domba buruannya. Mata obsidian itu mengkilat tajam.

" Kau sudah merasa baikan, Sungmin-_sshi_?"Tanya Kangin _songsaenim_. Aku tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk cepat. Perhatianku tertuju pada Sunny yang terlihat baik-baik saja namun sedikit pucat saat ini. Aku kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Dia melihat Sunny begitu lekat dan penuh antusias. Aku mulai mencium aroma kematian disini.

Sementara itu ketiga _namja_ juga Kangin _songsaenim_ pamit dan meninggalkanku bersama Sunny dan kedua temannya.

" Kau sendirian, Sungmin _oppa_?"Tanya Sunny mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingku. Aku mengernyit lalu tertawa kecil.

" _Aniyo_. Aku bersama dia."Ujarku seraya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melirikku tajam dan tersenyum meremehkan.

" Dia siapa? Aku tak liat siapa-siapa selain _oppa_."Tanya Sunny mengernyitkan dahinya membuatnya terlihat lebih imut. Tawa mengejek Kyuhyun langsung pecah.

" _A-ani_! Maksudku..aku memang sendiri, Sunny-_sshi_"Ujarku terlanjur malu. Ternyata _namja_ kasar yang ada di sebelahku ini benar, hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya sekarang.

" Lalu kemana Heechul _ahjussi_? Aku ada perlu dengannya, _oppa_."Tanya _yeoja_ yang menjadi _hoobae_-ku ini. Kedua temannya sibuk memperhatikanku dan memamerkan senyum termanis mereka. Entah apa maksud kedua _yeoja_ tak jelas ini. Entahlah.

" Heechul _ahjussi_ bilang ia ada keperluan sebentar tapi aku tidak tau kemana."Jawabku apa adanya yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Sunny.

" _Gomawo_, _oppa_. Kalau begitu aku balik ke kelas dulu, _ne_?"Pamit _yeoja_ imut berperawakan pendek itu disambut anggukan sekedarnya dariku yang kemudian membiarkannya melangkah berlalu bersama teman-temannya.

Aku kembali menatap Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya terangkat keatas.

Pertama tangannya terangkat dengan merentangkan seluruh lima jarinya…

Lalu menjadi empat jari..

Tiga jari..

Dua jari..

Kemudian satu jari..

Aku menatapnya tak mengerti tapi selanjutnya terdengar suara seseorang jatuh ke lantai juga terdengar teriakan _yeoja_ yang ternyata kedua teman Sunny tadi.

Kyuhyun berlari mendekati mereka. Aku mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Bulu kudukku meremang mendapati Sunny tengah tergeletak di lantai koridor dengan hidung berlumuran darah.

Salah satu teman Sunny berlari meninggalkan kami sementara Kyuhyun memilih berjongkok di depan tubuh _yeoja_ malang itu. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan _namja_ yang mengaku dewa pencabut nyawa ini. Enggan bertanya akhirnya ku putuskan untuk ikut-ikutan berjongkok.

" Sudah waktunya."Gumam Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Entah apa maksud kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut tajamnya itu. Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan memperhatikannya. Ketika Kyuhyun kembali membuka kelopak matanya, bola mata indah itu telah berubah warna menjadi warna merah seutuhnya. Saat itu juga aku melihat roh –bayang putih dan tak berbentuk- melayang hendak memisahkan diri dari raga Sunny. Itu roh Sunny. _Yeoja_ imut ini akan segera mati.

Namun entah karena apa ujung roh tersebut masih menyangkut pada puncak kepala raga Sunny. Disinilah tugas Kyuhyun. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gunting berwarna emas miliknya dan memotong roh tersebut sehingga lepas dengan sempurna dari raga Sunny. Roh -yang kuyakini sebagai roh Sunny- kemudian terbang bebas naik ke atas dan menghilang begitu saja. Tapi tunggu dulu! kenapa aku bisa melihat roh?

Sunny yang tadinya masih bisa bernapas dengan tersengal-sengal dan sedikit kejang-kejang kini tak bernapas sama sekali. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah tanpa roh. Dia baru saja meninggal, meniupkan napas terakhirnya dengan bantuan sang dewa pencabut nyawa, Kyuhyun.

Teman Sunny yang masih setia berada di dekat Sunny segera menyadari ketidakhidupan Sunny. Ia menangis dan berteriak memanggil nama Sunny serta berulang kali mengguncang kuat tubuh _yeoja_ yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Tak berapa lama Heechul _ahjussi_ muncul dengan teman Sunny yang tadi meninggalkan kami. Dengan raut wajah yang begitu cemas Heechul _ahjussi_ bergegas mendekati Sunny. Perawat -yang menemaniku selama di UKS itu mengecek urat nadi di pergelangan tangan Sunny. Wajahnya mendadak sendu begitu menyadari tak ada denyutan kehidupan lagi pada nadi _yeoja_ imut itu.

" Sunny sudah meninggal! Umumkan hal ini, _kajja_!"Teriak Heechul _ahjussi_ dengan raut wajah sedih yang sudah tak dapat di tutupi lagi.

Aku berinisiatif menjalankan kehendak perawat muda itu berhubung kedua teman Sunny tengah berduka dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Kulihat Heechul _ahjussi_ ikut mengeluarkan air mata bahkan aku yang baru saja mengenal Sunny ikut merasakan pilu tersebut.

Aku bergegas menuju ruang guru. Membiarkan sosok Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang membuatnya terlihat sebagai makhluk yang mengerikan di mataku. Detik ini juga aku mulai merasa takut padanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Author's area :

Gomawo ne buat para readers yang udah mau baca ff nista punya saya ini hehe. Tapi alangkah baiknya readers menjadi readers yang lebih berguna dengan menyempatkan diri mengisi kotak review demi kelangsungan hidup (?) ff ini. kalau review-nya banyak atau sesuai target saya janji bakal update asap *nyiapin kipas dan bara* #plak hehe

Intinya REVIEW please~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

" Sebenarnya ada satu cara ampuh yang tidak perlu mengorbankan nyawa siapapun…"Bisikannya terdengar berat dan seduktif. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak.

" _M-mwo_?"

" Berhubungan badan denganku. Aku harus 'menidurimu' dulu."

**liciousnam**

**Present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Ring**

**Genre : **Romance, Fantasi, Horror

**Rating : **T

**Cast : **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook dan akan terus bertambah.

**Pairing : **Kyumin and other

**Length : **Series

**Disclaimer : **All cast in my fic are belong to God and themselves. This fic absolutely mine.

**Warning : **Abal| OOC| EYD yang tidak sesuai| Typo| Boys Love| YAOI| GAJE | Membosankan

**Summary : **Gara-gara hampir tertimpa rak buku di perpustakaan sekolah Sungmin jadi berurusan dengan dewa egois yang menyebalkan….

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

_Aku berinisiatif menjalankan kehendak perawat muda itu berhubung kedua teman Sunny tengah berduka dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Kulihat Heechul ahjussi ikut mengeluarkan air mata bahkan aku yang baru saja mengenal Sunny ikut merasakan pilu tersebut. _

_Aku bergegas menuju ruang guru. Membiarkan sosok Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang membuatnya terlihat sebagai makhluk yang mengerikan di mataku. Detik ini juga aku mulai merasa takut padanya._

**Chapter 2 : About the luck and a soul  
**

" Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Kau tadi mengaku apa? dewa pencabut nyawa? Cih! Kau lebih pantas disebut iblis pencabut nyawa!"Seruku berjalan setengah berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun. Namun _namja_ mengerikan itu terus mengikutiku di belakang tanpa berniat berhenti sedikitpun.

" Itu sudah ketetapan. Aku hanya membantunya dan melaksanakan tugasku. Itu saja."Suara datar Kyuhyun terdengar dari belakang. Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku. Bukan, bukan karena kalimat yang dewa _pabbo_ itu lontarkan melainkan karena mataku menangkap sosok Heechul _ahjussi_ yang tengah memasuki sebuah kelas dengan mata yang agak sembab.

Aku beringsut untuk menangkap suara yang keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut. " _Yeorobun_, kita baru saja kehilangan teman sekelas kalian yang sangat kita cintai. Lee Soonkyu meninggalkan kita karena penyakit yang selama ini berusaha ia lawan dengan penuh perjuangan. Ia adalah anak baik dan cerdas yang selama ini menjadi salah satu murid panutan di sekolah ini. Ia bahkan ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya di tengah-tengah kalian. Dia tetap ceria bersama kalian. Dia tetap tersenyum bersama kalian. Dia ingin 'pergi' karena mendapat banyak kebahagian dari kalian bukan karena kanker otak yang selama ini menggerogotinya…."Hatiku meringis mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang mengalir dari mulut _ahjussi_ cantik itu. Aku merasa _jeongmal pabboya_ karena tidak bisa menolong Sunny.

Seharusnya tadi aku mencegah Kyuhyun 'memutuskan' roh Sunny dari raganya. Sunny mungkin bisa tertolong karena ada banyak orang yang sangat menyayanginya.

" _See_! Kau liat sendiri 'kan kalau memang sudah saatnya _yeoja_ itu meninggalkan orang-orang disekitarnya."Ujar Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih setia berdiri dihadapanku dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia bersikap angkuh. Membuatku semakin muak dengan dewa yang menyerupai setan ini. Aku menarik napas panjang. Berharap emosiku ikut lepas bersamaan dengan napas yang ku hembuskan tersebut.

" Aku takut dekat denganmu. Menjauhlah."Kalimat dengan nada lemah lah yang berhasil terlontar dari mulutku. Aku lelah menghadapi _namja_ egois yang ada di depanku ini.

" _MWO_?"_Namja_ berkulit pucat yang mengaku dewa pencabut nyawa itu menatapku geram sampai-sampai ia menggeretakkan giginya dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Ia mengiringku secara paksa.

Langkahku terseok-seok mencoba menyesuaikan langkah cepatnya yang panjang. Aku ingin berontak tapi tak bisa. Ingin melarikan diri tapi tangannya mencekal tanganku begitu erat. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah di seret oleh _namja_ gila ini.

Sesampainya di dalam sebuah ruangan kelas yang kosong, ia menarikku masuk dan menutup pintu tak berdosa -yang ada di ruangan tersebut dengan kasar. Detik selanjutnya _namja_ gila itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ia tersenyum –err licik. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Meski sama-sama _namja_ tapi dia 'kan bukan manusia. Dia itu dewa! Dewa pencabut nyawa malah. Dan aku? Aku cuma manusia biasa. Itu membuatku terdesak untuk merasakan rasa takut yang agak berlebihan.

" DENGAR! Aku tidak mau bermain-main lagi denganmu! Aku mulai geram dan kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi manusia _pabbo_ sepertimu. Kau tidak mengerti kinerja tugasku ini. Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Jadi, kembalikan cincinku sekarang karena aku tidak bisa kembali untuk menerima tugasku selanjutnya tanpa cincin itu. Cincin itu sangat penting bagiku!"Teriak Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat murka. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin dan tajam. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Begitu menusuk. Membuatku merasa sangat risih. Dan takut pastinya.

" Aku sudah menolongmu paling tidak berterima kasihlah dengan mengembalikan cincin itu!"Pintanya kali ini mulai melunak.

Perlahan tanganku yang terlihat gemetar mulai berusaha menarik cincin perak di jari manisku agar segera terlepas. Aku terus dan terus berusaha bahkan berkali-kali mengumpat kesal karena cincin laknat itu tidak juga lepas. Perasaanku campur aduk. Takut, kesal, geram bahkan aku hampir menangis sekarang. Bukan, aku bukan namja yang gampang menangis tapi semua keadaan ini, semua perasaanku juga perilaku Kyuhyun entah kenapa membuat cairan nista ini meleleh begitu saja.

" Arghh.."Isak tangisku bercampur dengan erangan kekesalan yang tak bisa kutahan. Aku terus saja berusaha dengan begitu gugupnya. Tapi usahaku sia-sia. Sampai tubuhku berkeringat dingin dan napasku tersengal-sengal 'pun tetap saja cincin tersebut tidak bisa lepas. Memang terdengar agak berlebihan tapi seperti itulah keadaanku sekarang. Cukup mengenaskan.

Kyuhyun menarik napas geram. Tanpa ada rasa iba sedikitpun di sudutkannya aku hingga menyandar tepat di dinding ruangan. Kedua tangannya menumpu ke dinding yang tengah kusandari. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mengurungku seolah tak ingin aku kabur bahkan kabur dari tatapan matanya sekalipun. Oh Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

" Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Sekarang terserah padamu saja. Jika kau ingin memotong jariku juga tak apa yang penting kau puas!"Saking geram dan kesalnya aku, aku sampai berbicara asal-asalan di depan dewa pencabut nyawa ini tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya terlebih dahulu.

Aku menghapus airmataku dengan kasar. Biarlah. Aku benar-benar putus asa sekarang. Aku sudah mati-matian berusaha tanpa mempedulikan jemariku yang keadaanya cukup memprihatinkan sekarang tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Dan sekarang _Namja _menyebalkanitu menyeringai tajam. Ia menatapku intens. Sedangkan aku memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahku dengan menunduk. Harus kuakui dengan tatapan seperti itu saja aku sudah merasa bahwa nyawaku sudah dalam genggaman tangannya. Mengerikan.

" Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan cincin itu kembali karena kau tahu sendiri kalau cincin itu bukan cincin biasa. Cincin itu sangat mempengaruhi jati diriku sebagai dewa pencabut nyawa. Dan kau juga perlu tau beberapa hal mengenai cincin itu. Pertama, kalau cincin itu tidak aku kenakan dalam jangka waktu panjang aku bisa kehilangan tugas, kehilangan kekuatan, kehilangan jati diri bahkan 'mati', intinya cincin itu berpengaruh besar untukku…"Nada suaranya tetap tajam dan dingin.

' Benarkah? Benarkah begitu? Lalu kenapa kau bisa sebegitu cerobohnya terhadap cincin ini? Kenapa terus-terusan menyalahkanku? Kau 'lah yang mengacaukan itu semua'Tentu saja kalimat penuh kekesalan dan amarah ini hanya tertahan dalam hatiku saja.

"Kedua, kalau cincin itu dikenakan orang lain atau lebih tepatnya manusia _pabbo_ sepertimu kau bisa melihat ritual yang berhubungan dengan kematian, melihat roh dan makhluk lainnya yang sejenis denganku…"Aku yakin ia masih menatapku saat ini. Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengannya. Aku bisa melihat roh Sunny sudah merupakan bukti yang cukup kuat. Untuk saat ini hal tersebut bukan masalah besar untukku.

"Tetapi jika cincin itu dipaksa lepas darimu dengan cara apapun kau akan langsung mati. Karena apa? karena cincin itu akan menyerap semua energimu. _Energy_ manusia."Ia kembali menjelaskan dengan sikap tenangnya yang entah kenapa membuatnya semakin menyebalkan dimataku.

Ternyata cincin ini memang bukan cincin biasa. Bukan kehebatan dan pengaruhnya saja yang begitu besar, kekuatan magisnya juga mempunyai dampak buruk pada manusia biasa sepertiku. Dampak mengerikan yang membuktikan kalau cincin ini tidak boleh digunakan oleh sembarangan orang. Cincin ini hebat dan keren tapi tidak terlalu pintar untuk melekat di jariku. Bukankah cincin ini bodoh? Atau memang ada sesuatu pada cincin ini? Aishhh..semakin konyol saja pemikiranku ini.

Lalu tadi dewa di depanku ini bilang apa? Mati? Yang benar saja. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik. Tubuhku langsung terasa lemas dan bergetar. Walau terdengar memalukan, kuakui kali ini aku sangat takut. Dan aku benar-benar menggigil ketakutan sekarang. Semuanya jelas terasa sendu dan menyedihkan." Lebih baik kau tidak usah menolongku."Lirihku sarat akan kekecewaan.

" Jadi kau menyesali nyawamu yang selamat beberapa jam lalu? Dan kau sudah siap untuk mati? Baiklah. Mati beberapa jam lalu digantikan dengan mati sekarang sepertinya penawaran yang bisa ku terima."Tawa mengejek terdengar dari mulut _namja_ yang malas kusebutkan namanya.

Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya tajam. " Aku tidak mau mati dengan cara seperti ini!"Bentakan kasar terlepas tanpa sempat ku cegah. Ku tatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kebencian. Dia malah tertawa sinis dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku. _Namja_ tinggi itu menjilat daging tak bertulang –telinga- milikku membuatku kontan saja merasa geli. Detik selanjutnya ia mulai membisikkan sesuatu disana.

" Sebenarnya ada satu cara ampuh yang tidak perlu mengorbankan nyawa siapapun…"Bisikannya terdengar berat dan seduktif. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak.

" _M-mwo_?"

" Berhubungan badan denganku. Aku harus 'menidurimu' dulu."Bisikan Kyuhyun membuat telingaku langsung memanas. Panasnya menjalari seluruh sisi wajahku tanpa sempat ku cegah. Mataku ikut membelalak kaget. Dengan cepat ku dorong tubuh kurus yang sedari tadi mengurungku. Ia termundur beberapa langkah tapi wajahnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

" _Micheosseo_! Apa kau bercanda? Mana ada cara seperti itu. Kau mau membodohiku? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini homo!"Aku langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk balik menyerangnya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan bersenandung pelan. Aku menantikan kata 'just kidding' keluar dari mulutnya. Namun ia justru mendekatiku dan menatapku lekat.

" Jangan berbicara sembarangan! Dewa homo, eoh? Yang benar saja! Aku tau segalanya tentang cincin yang sekarang kau kenakan. Aku juga sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak mengorbankan nyawamu tetapi kau malah berkata seperti itu. Dasar manusia tidak tau diri!"Nada bicaranya terdengar datar, tak beda jauh dari raut wajahnya. Namun mata obsidian itu berkilat tajam. Menyorotkan kemarahan yang sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja jemari dengan kulit pucat itu bergerak cepat untuk menggapai pergelangan tanganku. " _Arraseo_! _Kajja_! kita potong jari tanganmu sekarang! Tapi sebelumnya kau ku ijinkan untuk berpamitan dengan orang-orang terdekatmu sebelum kematianmu."Kyuhyun berujar tanpa mempedulikan aku yang mulai ketakutan lagi. Tanpa ragu ku tarik kembali tanganku sehingga lepas dari pegangannya.

" Bukankah kau bilang kematianku sudah di tetapkan? Kenapa repot-repot menolongku kalau akhirnya aku mati sebelum waktu yang di tetapkan?"Pancingku berusaha mencari-cari alasan. Aku berharap Kyuhyun tidak serius dengan kata-katanya tadi.

" Dengar ya manusia bodoh! Sebelumnya kau bukan siapa-siapa, kau cuma manusia biasa tetapi sekarang sudah berbeda. Walaupun sebagian insiden ini karena kecerobohanku tapi tetap saja kau sudah di cap sebagai manusia perusak sistem kerja kami. Dengan kata lain manusia sepertimu demi kebaikan, keseimbangan dan keamanan alam semesta kau wajib untuk disingkirkan! Dimusnahkan! Agar tidak mengganggu dan menghalangi kinerja kami. _Arra_?"Penjelasan Kyuhyun membuatku tak bisa mengatupkan mulutku. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan darahku mendesir hebat. _Great_! Aku ketakutan lagi sekarang.

" _Andwae_! Aku tidak mau! Aku belum siap mati!"Aku berteriak penuh ketakutan seraya mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu. Sialnya pintu tersebut tak bisa ku buka. Aku terpaksa berteriak dan menendang-nendang pintu laknat tersebut. Ketika aku menolah aku kembali bergidik melihat tatapan dingin Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan mendekatiku perlahan. Sementara aku terus meronta di depan pintu seperti orang gila. Masa bodo! yang penting aku bisa kabur sekarang. 'Siapa saja, kumohon tolong aku!'

Entah karena seseorang mendengar jeritan batinku atau memang Tuhan sedang berpihak padaku, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dengan dorongan keras dari luar. Dorongan itu membuatku sedikit terjungkal ke belakang dengan tidak elit. Ku usap pelan kepalaku yang sempat mencium sisi pintu dan menyebabkan benjolan kecil di dahiku. Meski terdengar penuh kesialan tapi aku masih bisa bersyukur. Setidaknya aku bisa kabur dari dewa gila itu sekarang.

" _Gwenchanayo_ Sungmin _hyung_? kenapa bisa ada disini?"Sebuah suara milik _namja_ yang membukakan pintu terdengar sarat akan kecemasan. Suaranya tidak asing di telingaku. Dengan inisiatif sendiri aku mendongak dan mendapati _namja_ bertubuh kekar yang ku ketahui bernama Siwon sedang berusaha membantuku untuk berdiri. _Hoobae_ yang lumayan akrab denganku ini tersenyum lembut padaku.

" _Gwenchana_, Siwonnie. Tadi aku terkunci dari dalam. _Gomawo ne_."

" _Aigoo_.._hyung,_ kau kenapa jadi _pabbo_ begini sih? _Kajja_! Kita harus gabung kesana sekarang. Kau belum berdoa untuk Sunny 'kan?"Ajak Siwon disahut anggukanku yang kemudian berjalan mengikutinya. Aku sempat menoleh ke belakang sejenak. Kyuhyun si _namja_ yang sangat menyebalkan itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

-o00o-

Hari ini sekolah kami berkabung. Kehilangan satu murid kebanggaan sekolah merupakan kenyataan yang agak pahit untuk diterima apalagi murid tersebut mempunyai sifat yang patut di acungi jempol.

Perasaan bersalah semakin menggerogoti nuraniku. Aku jadi tidak tenang mengikuti ritual 'doa bersama untuk Sunny'. Apalagi ketika berdoa aku melihat makhluk-makhluk mengerikan berlari menjauhi kami. Seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi. Aku bisa melihat berbagai jenis makhluk halus sekarang. Dan itu karena cincin yang aku kenakan saat ini. Ya, cincin bodoh yang tidak bisa lepas dari jariku.

Mataku menangkap makhluk-makhluk dengan tubuh besar berwarna hitam gelap dan mata merah yang terlihat mengerikan sekali. Mungkin mereka yang dinamakan iblis atau setan. Ada juga makhluk yang berpakaian serba merah namun berwajah cantik dan tampan. Ada yang berpakaian serba putih dengan wajah yang bersinar maksimal. Ada juga yang cuma sekelebat bayangan berwarna putih tanpa bentuk –roh- yang bergerak lincah di sekitar ruang doa. Untung saja mereka tidak tahu kalau aku bisa melihat mereka. Mungkin saja makhluk hitam mengerikan itu akan menggangguku karena mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga mereka 'kan setan dan setan tentu saja bertugas mengganggu manusia. Sama seperti si Kyuhyun itu. Dia itu setan yang kebetulan berprofesi sebagai dewa pencabut nyawa. Entahlah. Sepertinya ada kekeliruan pada makhluk yang menetapkan Kyuhyun sebagai dewa pencabut nyawa.

Aisshh..kenapa jadi memikirkan dewa menyebalkan itu sih? Seharusnya aku waspada dengan makhluk-makhluk hitam mengerikan yang berkeliaran di hadapanku saat ini. Aku takut mereka menggangguku. Aku takut sekali jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Oke, lupakan kata-kataku tadi yang mengatakan ini bukan masalah. Ini masalah yang sangat MENGERIKAN bagiku. Lihatlah! bahkan bentuk wajah mereka saja sangat tidak beraturan begitu. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Jengah memperhatikan makhluk-makhluk berbadan besar yang membuatku merinding, mataku memutuskan untuk melihat salah satu bayangan putih berkelebat yang kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi sosok anak kecil. Roh dalam bentuk anak kecil itu mendekatkan diri ke Siwon yang tengah khusyuk berdoa dengan mata terpejam. Roh itu mungkin sedang mendengarkan doa Siwon yang terlontar dalam hati. Roh anak itu tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sepertinya Siwon berdoa mengenai suatu hal yang membuat roh anak itu senang. Entah apa isi doanya aku tidak tau pasti. Cincin ini tidak berfungsi untuk mendengar doa orang taat seperti Siwon. Tunggu dulu! aku ini bicara apa sih? Memang apa yang ku harapkan dari cincin milik dewa pencabut nyawa ini. Tentu saja kekuatan magisnya berhubungan dengan kematian semua. Benar-benar menyeramkan.

Akhirnya pemandangan yang tak biasa ini lambat laun mulai bisa ku nikmati. Apalagi ketika Siwon mulai menggumamkan beberapa bacaan dalam alkitab yang lumayan di ingatnya seketika itu juga makhluk hitam yang mengerikan berlari dan bertabrakan dengan teman-temannya yang tak kalah mengerikan. Mereka terlihat lucu juga menggemaskan tapi tetap saja kesan mengerikannya tidak luntur.

Ternyata sekolahku ini lumayan angker juga dengan makhluk-makhluk halus yang berkeliaran dimana-mana -dalam ruang doa-.

" _Annyeong_..."Terdengar suara yang agak melengking berasal dari sebelah kananku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok _yeoja_ mungil dan manis mengenakan kemeja putih polos berlengan panjang dengan rok penuh lipatan berwarna hitam. Rok sebatas lutut tersebut memperlihatkan kaki jenjang putih mulus miliknya. Dia juga mengenakan sepatu berwarna hitam. Pakaiannya sama persis seperti yang Kyuhyun kenakan hanya saja ini versi _yeoja_-nya.

" Kau siapa?"Tanyaku mengernyit heran. Ia tersenyum ramah.

" Kim Ryeowook _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Wookie. Aku dewa keberuntungan."Ujar _yeoja_ mungil itu yang sepertinya remaja seumuran denganku dan Kyuhyun juga. Tunggu dulu! Dia bilang apa tadi? Dewa?

"_MWO_! Kau _namja_?"Teriakanku tertahan. Sebisa mungkin ku coba meredakan kekagetanku agar tak mengganggu orang yang tengah khusyuk berdoa termasuk Siwon. _Yeoja_ –err maksudku _namja_, _namja_ itu menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal sama sekali. Wajahnya memerah menunjukkan kalau _namja_ mungil ini tengah malu dan gugup.

" Begitulah. _Mianhae_ sudah membuatmu kaget. Dewa gila itu mengajakku kemari secara mendadak sehingga aku salah mengambil seragam hehe."_Namja_ berwujud dewa yang bernama Ryeowook itu nyengir lebar. Memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

" _Gwenchana_. Lee Sungmin _imnida_."Jawabku singkat masih bingung dengan _namja_ yang sempat ku kira _yeoja_ ini.

" _Bangapseumnida_, Sungmin-_ah_! Ah..Aku tidak salah lagi. Kyuhyunnie, sampai kapan kau mau terus bersembunyi?"Ryeowook bersenandung dan tertawa-tawa kecil. Kelakuannya di depanku memperlihatkan kalau ia adalah dewa dengan sifat ceria sekaligus menyenangkan, beda 180 derajat dengan Kyuhyun yang dingin dan kasar itu.

Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun juga muncul dan berdiri di sampingku. Ryeowook mengganti posisinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan kami berdua.

" Dia temanmu?"Tanyaku sinis tanpa berniat menoleh karena masih merasa kesal pada _namja_ tinggi itu. Jangan kira aku sudi melupakan kejadian di ruang kelas itu. Cih! Dia benar-benar mengerikan tadi.

" Dia dewa keberuntungan yang mungkin bisa menolong kita melepaskan cincin itu dari jarimu."Ujar Kyuhyun singkat, padat, jelas dan terpercaya.

" Bagaimana caranya?"Lagi-lagi pertanyaan ketus yang aku lontarkan. Kali ini aku menoleh untuk melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya. Tetapi wajah tampan itu tetap terlihat datar dan tenang.

" _Well_, kau adalah manusia. Manusia memiliki berbagai keberuntungan. Jadi coba kita lihat apakah keberuntungan bisa menolongmu lagi dari ancaman kematian."Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyedekapkan tangannya, berpose angkuh seperti biasanya. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ gila itu terdengar enteng sekali, seolah-olah kematian cuma cubitan kecil pada kulitku. Sialan!

" _Kajja_! kita lihat sekarang. Sungminnie, berikan tanganmu."Pinta Ryeowook penuh kelembutan. Aku lantas menurutinya dengan menyerahkan tanganku padanya. Ia memperhatikan telapak tanganku dengan teliti.

Untuk beberapa saat mata Ryeowook bercahaya. Seluruh bola matanya berubah menjadi warna biru muda. Sama hal-nya seperti saat Kyuhyun tengah beroperasi juga, hanya beda pada warna matanya saja.

Ryeowook yang tengah beroperasi ternyata menarik perhatian makhluk-makhluk lainnya. Mereka terbang menukik mendekati kami. Bayangan berkelebat berwarna putih, makhluk-makhluk cantik yang bersinar indah bahkan makhluk besar bertubuh hitam dengan mata merah juga berdiri tepat di depanku. Mereka memperhatikan Ryeowook -yang tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan seksama.

" Hwaaaaaaaaaaaa!"Aku melonjak kaget saat salah satu makhluk hitam hendak menyentuh telapak tanganku juga. Dengan cepat kutarik tanganku hingga terlepas dari genggaman Ryeowook. _Namja mungil_ itu tersentak kaget. Dalam hitungan detik bola matanya berubah warna seperti semula.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, manusia _pabbo_?"Tanya Kyuhyun menatapku dengan murka. Aku menunjuk makhluk hitam yang ada di depanku.

" Dia menakutiku, Kyu."Ujarku dengan nada yang sangat lemah dan terdengar cukup –err manja. Kyuhyun menggeleng geram. Sejenak tatapannya melunak dan ia tersenyum lembut padaku seolah ingin menenangkanku saat ini. Apa aku tak salah lihat? Dia tersenyum? Ya, dia memang tersenyum bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya. Ah, apa dia tak sadar senyumnya itu menambah ketampanannya beribu kali lipat.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan? Pergi dari sini!"Bentak Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang benar-benar murka. Makhluk dengan bayangan putih terlihat takut dengan Kyuhyun, mereka terbang menjauhi kami. Sedangkan makhluk hitam mengerikan itu tetap saja tidak mau enyah dari hadapan kami.

" Kau dewa pencabut nyawa 'kan? Kami ingin protes denganmu!"Ujar salah satu makhluk berwarna hitam tersebut.

" Aku sedang ada urusan penting. Kalian kira kalian siapa sehingga bisa protes padaku, eoh?"Kyuhyun tak kalah mengerikannya dari makhluk-makhluk hitam itu. Ia menatap galak makhluk mengerikan itu. Tatapan menusuk yang sangat mengerikan sekaligus tatapan andalannya yang pernah membuatku menggigil ketakutan.

" Sudahlah, Kyunnie. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."Ujar Ryeowook yang sedari tadi terlihat tetap tenang.

" Nah, kau dewi keberuntungan bukan? Apakah makhluk seperti kami masih punya keberuntungan? Apa keberuntungan yang bisa aku dapat?"Makhluk hitam itu berbalik mendekati Ryeowook.

" Sesuai ketentuan, kalian bukan lagi manusia jadi…"

" Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!."Aku kembali histeris saat salah satu teman si hitam yang sama-sama mengerikannya mendekatiku dan menyeringai menakutkan. Aku refleks bergerak menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik tubuh tegap Kyuhyun.

" Dia bisa melihat kami?"Tanya makhluk hitam yang menakutiku itu. Entah pada siapa. Aku bernapas ngos-ngosan mencoba melawan rasa takut yang terus memburu.

" _Ne_, dan dia sebentar lagi akan mati dan bergabung dengan kalian. Jadi jangan ganggu kami kalau kalian tidak mau di kirim ke neraka!"Ancam Kyuhyun mencoba membantuku namun justru membuatku berbalik takut padanya. Makhluk-makhluk hitam itu terlihat takut pada ancaman Kyuhyun tetapi tidak dengan makhluk hitam yang ada di depanku. Jaraknya yang sangat dekat denganku membuatku lemas dan nyaris pingsan. Sebelum hal yang tak di inginkan itu terjadi, tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari meninggalkan mereka menuju pintu ruang doa.

Aku sangat takut dan berharap makhluk-makhluk itu tidak mengikutiku lagi termasuk Kyuhyun. Dengan nyali dan tekad yang cukup besar aku berhasil keluar dari ruang doa meninggalkan Siwon yang masih khusyuk berdoa. Terlalu khusyuk malah. Atau mungkin dia tertidur kali ya sampai tak mendengarku berteriak begitu? Ah tapi mana mungkin bocah gereja seperti dia tertidur saat berdoa. Kkkk~

-o00o-

Author's Note :

Hwaaaaaaaaaa~ mianhae readerdeul tersayang alurnya makin jelek ya? makin gaje ya? *readers: banget!* abis cuma ini yang ada di kepala saya tapi tenang aja ketidakjelasan, kebingungan dan semua tanda tanya bakal terjawab di chap selanjutnya kok *kalo masih ada yang sudi ngikutin ff nista saya ini sih*. Semuanya gak ngambang gitu aja kok #apasih. Mungkin next chap bakal saya ceritain detail tentang cincin itu dan semua sangkut pautnya. Yauda sekian deh cuap-cuap gak jelas dari author amatiran ini kalau mau kritik, saran dan lain-lain sebagainya sihlakan tuangkan di kotak REVIEW. Tak lupa saya hanturkan beribu terima kasih dan...

.

.

REVIEW pleaseeee~


	3. Chapter 3

" Kau tau? Gunting ini mulai berkarat. Seharusnya sudah ada sepuluh roh yang ku 'putuskan' untuk hari ini. Hanya saja gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaan roh yang membutuhkan bantuanku. Cincin itu membantuku dalam banyak hal, bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini?"Kyuhyun kembali mengusap pelan gunting itu. " Aku juga yakin dewa lain menyadari ketidakberesan ini. Mereka pasti akan memarahi dan mengutukku. Aku dewa terkutuk. Ya, kalimat yang kau ucapkan tadi memang ada benarnya juga."

" Kyuhyun-_ah_, _mianhae_."Kalimat tulus penuh penyesalan keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Entah kenapa aku jadi mengasihani dia.

" Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Lee Sungmin. _Mianhae_. _Mianhae_ karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

**liciousnam**

**Present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Ring**

**Genre : **Romance, Fantasi, Horror

**Rating : **T

**Cast : **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk), Lee Donghae dan akan terus berambah.

**Pairing : **Kyumin and other

**Length : **Series

**Disclaimer : **All cast in my fic are belong to God and themselves. This fic absolutely mine.

**Warning : **Abal| OOC| EYD yang tidak sesuai| Typo| Boys Love| YAOI| GAJE | Membosankan** Summary : **Gara-gara hampir tertimpa rak buku di perpustakaan sekolah Sungmin jadi berurusan dengan dewa egois yang menyebalkan….

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

_Aku sangat takut dan berharap makhluk-makhluk itu tidak mengikutiku lagu termasuk Kyuhyun. Dengan nyali dan tekad yang cukup besar aku berhasil keluar dari ruang doa meninggalkan Siwon yang masih khusyuk berdoa. Terlalu khusyuk malah. Atau mungkin dia tertidur kali ya? Ah mana mungkin bocah gereja tertidur saat berdoa. Kkkk~_

**Chapter 3 : Another Choice**

**Kyuhyun POV**

" Hwaaaaaaaaaaaa!"Manusia _pabbo_ itu berteriak kaget membuat darahku semakin mendidih kesal. Apa-apaan manusia satu ini? baru di sentuh setan begitu saja sudah berteriak heboh. Memalukan. Aku yakin sekali kalau dia ini bukan _namja_ sungguhan.

Manusia _pabbo_ itu menarik jemari mungil miliknya hingga terlepas begitu saja dari genggaman Ryeowook yang tengah melaksanakan pekerjaannya. Mata dewa keberuntungan itu langsung berubah warna seperti semula menandakan pekerjaannya berakhir begitu saja. Aku semakin kesal menyadari kebodohan manusia yang berdiri di sebelahku ini sehingga membuat usahaku berakhir sia-sia.

Kemarahanku mengepul dan mengarah pada satu objek. " Apa yang kau lakukan, manusia _pabbo_?"Tanyaku menentang wajah manis itu dengan tatapan murka meski terbesit rasa kasihan namun aku tetap berusaha mempertahankan raut murka tersebut. Wajah polosnya menatapku takut, jemari telunjuk mengarah ke sosok setan yang tadi hendak menyentuh jemari indahnya. Tunggu dulu! kenapa aku jadi terus-terusan memuji keindahan manusia bodoh ini? oke, ingatkan aku jika aku melakukan kebodohan itu lagi.

" Dia menakutiku, Kyu."Entah kenapa tatapan polos dengan suara bernada lemah itu menghipnotisku untuk segera luluh dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Ya, aku sudah terlanjur tersenyum lembut sebagai bentuk partisipasiku untuk menenangkan manusia pabbo ini. Ia sedikit tercengang mendapat senyuman dariku. Aku tau ia tengah terperangkap pesona dewa tampan ini. Untuk kali ini aku biarkan ia melayang tinggi karena mendapat senyum mahal dari makhluk Tuhan paling tampan.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan? Pergi dari sini!"Aku meluapkan kekesalanku pada makhluk-makhluk yang bertempat tinggal satu dunia denganku ini. Beberapa makhluk terlihat terbang meninggalkan kami dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Tapi entah kenapa setan-setan itu tetap bersikeras berdiri di hadapan kami. Mungkin pesona manusia polos yang ada di sampingku menahan mereka. Setan jatuh cinta pada manusia? Lelucon darimana ini!

" Kau dewa pencabut nyawa 'kan? Kami ingin protes denganmu!"Ujar salah satu makhluk yang kabur dari neraka itu. Ia menatapku tanpa rasa takut yang membuat 'darah angkuh'-ku mendidih kesal.

" Aku sedang ada urusan penting. Kalian kira kalian siapa sehingga bisa protes padaku, eoh?"Kalimat penuh kekesalan ku luapkan seiring dengan aura hitam yang menguar hebat dari tubuhku. Aura kasat mata namun mengerikan yang sudah ku dapatkan sejak lahir. Aura yang akan menciutkan nyali siapa saja yang berani berhadapan denganku. Hanya di selingi tatapan tajam dan seringai dingin maka aura menusuk yang mengerikan ini akan langsung tercipta.

" Sudahlah, Kyunnie. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."Ryeowook yang menyadari aura-ku langsung ambil alih untuk menenangkanku.

" Nah, kau dewi keberuntungan bukan? Apakah makhluk seperti kami masih punya keberuntungan? Apa keberuntungan yang bisa aku dapat?"Setan yang di hadapanku terlihat mulai ciut dan dengan lancangnya mengalihkan tatapan kepada dewa mungil berseragam _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapanku.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut dan terlihat tetap tenang. " Sesuai ketentuan, kalian bukan lagi manusia jadi…"

" Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!."Lagi-lagi satu-satunya manusia yang ada dalam percakapan ini mengeluarkan teriak histeris yang cukup mengagetkan. Manusia _pabbo_ bernama Sungmin itu terlihat ketakutan ketika lagi-lagi setan tengil itu berdiri di hadapannya. Ketika di hadang untuk mencari perlindungan terbaik namja imut itu –err maksudku Sungmin langsung memilih bersembunyi di belakangku. Napasnya memburu menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ah, tampaknya ia menjatuhkan pilihan yang salah untuk berlindung.

" Dia bisa melihat kami?"Setan yang mengganggu Sungmin bertanya dengan tampang _pabbo_. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Cih! Ini memuakkan sekali.

" _Ne_, dan dia sebentar lagi akan mati dan bergabung dengan kalian. Jadi jangan ganggu kami kalau kalian tidak mau di kirim ke neraka!"Kalimat dengan nada mengancam yang begitu tegas ku lemparkan pada setan tengil itu namun entah karena apa justru manusia _pabbo_ yang ada di belakangku yang terlihat tersentak ketakutan. Masa bodo! Yang penting ancamanku berhasil dan setan-setan tengil itu mau meninggalkan kami. Tapi sepertinya pesona gila Sungmin menahan satu setan jahil itu untuk tetap memperhatikan raut manis di wajah imut itu. Meski wajahnya ketakutan tapi entah kenapa justru memperlihat daya tarik yang begitu memikat. Oke, aku akui kalau aku memang memuji. Memujinya berdasarkan kenyataan yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Tidak lebih. Dan itu pujian terakhir untukmu, Lee Sungmin. Ya, meskipun hanya dalam hati.

" Dia pergi, Kyunnie."Nada suara Ryeowook yang terkesan mengadu menarikku untuk segera tersadar dari pemikiran konyolku yang aneh. Aku memalingkan tatapan pada manusia pabbo itu yang tanpa rasa solidaritas meninggalkan temannya yang masih khusyuk berdoa. Setidaknya itu membuktikan kalau Sungmin memang hanya manusia biasa yang bisa bersikap egois.

Aku mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. " Biarkan saja, Wookie."

" Lalu bagaimana dengan cincin dan tugasmu yang tak kau kerjakan, Kyu?"_Namja_ manis itu terlihat mencemaskanku. Selama menunggu jawaban dari mulutku ia mengedarkan tatapannya di sekitar ruangan. Tatapannya terhenti pada _namja_ bertubuh kekar yang tengah khusyuk berdoa.

" Entahlah, Wookie. Aku bisa saja bersikap egois dengan mengorbankan manusia _pabbo_ itu tanpa perlu repot-repot memanggilmu seperti ini tapi aku-"

" Ah Kyu! kau mengingatkanku pada sesuatu! Apa kau tak ingat kalau dewa sebelum kau pernah mengalami hal seperti ini juga?"Seperti mendapat durian runtuh Ryeowook memekik senang dan memperlihatkan raut keceriaannya.

" _Jinjja_?"

" _Ne_, Kyu. Sebaiknya kau mencari tau tentang leluhurmu itu dan mencari cara untuk melepaskan cincin itu tanpa melukai kalian berdua."

" Kau yakin, Wookie-_ya_?"

" _Ne_, pergilah dan cari tahu. Aku yakin sekali kalau kasus seperti ini memang pernah terjadi beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Kau harus mencari tau dan melepaskan diri secepatnya."Ryeowook berujar dengan ekspresi yang begitu bersemangat dan antusias. Ah namja manis ini bukan hanya menyenangkan tapi juga sangat baik.

" _Arraseo_. Kau memang yang terbaik, Wookie-_ya_."Aku mengulum senyum termanis untuknya. Kalau untuk _namja_ berwajah tirus ini aku tak sungkan memperlihatkan senyumku karena ia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

" Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu. Bagaimanapun juga kau kan masih baru untuk mengemban tugas ini jadi wajar saja kau melakukan kesalahan. _Mianhae_ aku tak bisa menemanimu, Kyu. Aku harus melaksanakan tugasku."

" _Arraseo_!"Aku mengangguk mantap. " Eh kau mau kemana, Wookie-_ya_?"Aku mengernyit heran begitu Ryeowook berjalan pelan hendak mendekati _namja_ kekar yang terus berdoa dengan mata terpejam itu.

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. " Menghampiri _namja_ itu, Kyu. Aku harus memberi banyak keberuntungan untuk orang taat seperti dia."

-o00o-

Kala itu Sang Surya mulai turun dari peraduan singgasananya. Bola raksasa yang terdiri dari gas hidrogen dan helium itu telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk menerangi satu sisi bumi. Sisi dimana jika di amati lebih dalam maka akan terlihat sebuah taman yang cukup luas. Bukan hanya luas bahkan taman itu terlihat indah dan menyenangkan sekalipun hanya bermandikan cahaya lampu yang temaran namun justru memberi kesan romantic tersendiri. Benar-benar tipe taman idaman yang ingin di kunjungi oleh setiap orang.

Tak jauh dari sudut keindahan taman terlihat seorang _namja_ paruh baya tengah duduk di bangku bercat putih. Wajah _namja_ yang telah memperlihatkan tanda-tanda penuaan itu bertindihan dengan garis-garis dari raut ketidaknyamanan. _Namja_ tua itu tengah gelisah. Ia berusaha berpikir lalu gelisah. Berpikir. Gelisah. Hanya hal itu yang berulang kali di lakukannya saat di taman seorang diri. Tampaknya _namja_ tua itu terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan isi kepalanya sampai tak menyadari seseorang sedang berdiri angkuh tak jauh darinya. Tak menyadari atau memang tak bisa menyadari?

Tanpa adanya gangguan dari luar tiba-tiba saja tubuh _namja_ tua itu mendadak kaku. Awalnya wajah tirus itu terlihat kesakitan namun tak berapa lama tubuhnya melemas dan memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan sang _namja_ angkuh. _Namja_ angkuh itu tahu betul pancaran cahaya apa yang tengah menguar dari tubuh _namja_ tua itu. Pancaran cahaya yang jarang di lihatnya. Cahaya yang beda dari cahaya yang sering di temui. Cahaya yang hanya mengingatkannya pada satu sosok yang tak disukainya. Cahaya itu cuma satu. _Lux_ –cahaya- dari _kathysterei to thanato_. Cahaya dari kematian yang tertunda.

" Cih! Tampaknya dewa manja itu melalaikan tugasnya…"Gumaman disertai dengusan halus keluar dari bibir sang namja angkuh. _Namja_ itu bergerak perlahan mengusap wajah kaku sang _namja_ tua. Pancaran cahaya yang tadi menguar jelas perlahan meredup dan hilang seolah di serap begitu saja oleh telapak tangan milik _namja_ itu. Bisa di bilang tangan dengan gerakan kaku itu telah menghisap cahaya aneh yang tadi keluar.

" Aku harus mengadukan ini. Tak akan kubiarkan dewa manja itu bertindak semaunya dan menambah pekerjaanku lagi. Alam semesta akan runtuh kalau ini di biarkan."

-o00o-

**Sungmin POV**

Sepasang kakiku terus bergerak bergantian menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang telah dengan lancangnya menghalangi jalanku. Aku meratapi kerikil itu sambil sesekali menendang dengan agak berlebihan lalu menghela napas lega. Bukan, aku bukan sedang berakting sok keren dengan pose yang klise digunakan.

Aku sedang kesal saat ini. Bayangkan saja selama perjalanan pulang aku harus di suguhkan dengan pemandangan makhluk-mahkluk yang biasanya tak tertangkap oleh pengelihatanku. Aku hanya bisa menghindar dengan menunduk dan menendang kerikil yang ada di hadapanku. Takut? Tentu saja. Bahkan aku sudah muak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berulang kali aku perlihatkan satu harian ini. Ekspresi takut.

Untuk saat ini aku belum siap untuk berkomunikasi dengan makhluk halus manapun kecuali makhluk menyebalkan pemilik cincin ini. Setidaknya ia masih berbaik hati tidak memotong jariku sampai saat ini. Untunglah setelah kejadian di ruang doa dia tidak mengikutiku lagi. Entahlah. Aku juga tidak begitu yakin kalau ia sudah melepasku begitu saja.

Sebuah isak tangis memecah konsentrasi otakku yang tengah memikirkan banyak hal secara _random_. Di dorong oleh perasaan manusiawiku, akupun mendongak untuk mencari asal tangisan sendu itu. Tak lagi ku pedulikan sosok-sosok makhluk yang bertebaran di depan mataku. Manik mataku hanya terfokus pada satu titik dimana terlihat sosok itu membelakangiku. Walaupun tak melihat airmatanya aku yakin kalau sosok itulah yang tengah menangis.

Di sebelah sosok itu terlihat _namja_ yang sangat ku kenal tengah mengusap tengkuknya berulang kali. _Namja_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya seolah sadar dengan tatapanku. Ia bergerak mendekatiku dan meninggalkan sosok yang tengah menangis itu.

" Sungmin _hyung_! Kenapa kau pulang lama sekali?"_Namja_ dengan wajah tampan di atas rata-rata itu menyambutku dengan pertanyaan dan seulas senyum tipis yang manis.

" Ah Hae, tadi ada _yeoja_ yang meninggal di sekolah. Kau mau apa kemari?"Tanyaku mencoba seramah mungkin _namja_ yang ada di depanku.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, _hyung_."Ujar Donghae dengan sikap yang terkesan malu-malu. Aku mengernyit mendapati sikapnya yang tak seperti biasanya.

" Bertiga, _ne_?"Tanyaku memastikan seraya menatap sosok yang masih saja menangis itu. Aku heran kenapa dengan teganya Donghae meninggalkan sosok yang terlihat tengah bersedih itu. Tunggu dulu! dilihat dari belakang sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan sosok itu.

_Namja_ yang agak lebih tinggi dariku itu mengernyit heran. " _Mwo_? Memangnya kau mau mengajak siapa lagi, hyung?"Tanyanya terkesan tak suka. Sekarang justru aku yang menciptakan kerutan di dahiku.

" Loh..kau tidak mengajak _namja_ itu?"Tanpa ragu tanganku menunjuk sosok yang tangisnya mulai mereda itu. Donghae menatapku bingung lalu menolehkan kepalanya dimana jari telunjuk mengarah. Ia tak berhasil melihat sosok itu dan sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Sepi. Hanya ada kami berdua disini –setidaknya begitulah isi pemikiran namja amis ini.

" _Namja_ mana, _hyung_?"Pertanyaan Donghae membuatku menarik satu kesimpulan bahwa sosok yang menangis itu adalah roh dalam bentuk _namja_. Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus bisa membedakan mana roh yang menyerupai manusia dan manusia beneran itu sendiri.

Sementara itu sosok roh dalam bentuk _namja_ itu mulai sadar bahwa aku bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Sosok itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu bersiap untuk memutar langkahnya. Aku kaget begitu tahu siapa sosok yang menangis itu.

Sosok itu adalah salah satu _namja_ yang sangat akrab denganku dan mengalami kecelakan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sosok _namja_ manis dimana raganya tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma. Sosok itu mendekatiku dengan raut wajah kebingungan yang entah kenapa membuat daya tarik tersendiri di wajah manisnya.

" _Hyung_, kau mau tidak? Apa kau lelah?"Suara Donghae membuyarkan kekagetanku akan kenyataan bahwa roh sahabatku tengah bergentayangan disini. Aku menatap _namja_ ikan itu dengan tak enak. Ringisan pelan dan kegelisahan mulai mendominasi tingkahku.

" Hmm..Hae, kita hanya berdua saja?"Mencari-cari alasan? Tentu saja. Aku lebih memilih mengobrol dengan sosok yang kurindui itu meski hanya dalam bentuk roh saja. Aku ingin melepas rindu dengannya. Sahabat dekatku sekaligus dongsaeng angkatku. Bukankah ini lebih menarik daripada makan malam bersama Donghae yang pasti akan sangat membosankan? Meng-_interview_ roh, eoh? Akhirnya ku temukan juga manfaat pribadi dari cincin laknat ini.

" _Ne_, _hyung_. Kau tidak mau? _Aigoo_…jangan salah paham dulu, _hyung_. Aku sedang gelisah saat ini jadi aku mengajakmu makan malam karena aku tau kau bisa membantu menghilangkan kegelisahanku. Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat merindukan dia _hyung_. Aku merasa dia tengah bersamaku dan terus menemaniku."Raut wajah Donghae berubah sendu dan terluka.

Aku merangkulnya erat dan mencoba menenangkannya. Aku tau Donghae sangat mencintai kekasihnya yang tengah terbaring koma saat ini. Aku tahu ketulusan cintanya itu terbukti jelas saat ia tanpa ragu membuang waktunya untuk menjenguk dan memperhatikan kekasihnya meski dalam keadaan tak berdaya sekalipun. Mengenai kekasih Donghae aku jadi ingat sosok yang menangis itu. Ya, itu adalah roh kekasih _namja_ berwajah _innoncent_ ini. Roh Eunhyuk.

" _Hyung_, kau bisa melihatku?"Suara sosok itu seolah menjawab keragu-raguanku mengenai roh Eunhyuk. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang tengah menatapku berbinar penuh harap. Aku mengangguk pelan.

" _Omo_! Kau hebat hyung! Akhirnya aku temukan juga manusia yang bisa ku ajak bicara. Aku tidak suka berhubungan dengan makhluk-makhluk itu bagaimanapun juga aku kan bukan bagian dari mereka. Suatu saat aku pasti hidup lagi. Iya 'kan _hyung_?"Sosok itu kembali mengoceh. Dasar Eunhyuk! Sekalipun sudah menjadi roh tetap saja suka mengoceh seperti ini.

" _Hyung_, kepalamu kenapa? Kau manggut-manggut sendiri seperti itu. Lehermu pegal?"Donghae yang sudah merasa lepas dari kesedihannya melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatku kebingungan.

" _N-ne_! Leherku pegal sekali, Hae. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam, aku mau istirahat."Ujarku beralasan seraya mengusap pelan tengkuk kepalaku. Donghae mengangguk mengerti kemudian tersenyum lembut.

" _Gwenchana_, _hyung_. Aku akan mengajak Jessica saja. _Hyung_, istirahat saja lah di rumah."

" _Andwae_! _Hyung_, jangan biarkan si ikan itu selingkuh! _Jebal_, larang dia hyung."Sebuah suara berteriak keras di telingaku. Suara milik _namja_ yang sedang dalam bentuk roh itu. Suara Eunhyuk. Mau tak mau aku beringsut menjauh dari roh yang sedang cemburu buta itu.

" –err Hae, sebaiknya kau tunda saja makan malamnya. Aku pikir cara terbaik untuk meredam kerinduanmu itu adalah dengan beristirahat dan menenangkan diri di rumah."Ujarku berusaha terlihat bijaksana. Donghae menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" _Waeyo_? Kau cemburu ya, _hyung_?"Tanya _namja_ amis itu dengan tatapan menggoda yang membuatku mual. Dalam sekejap tanganku memproses pemikiranku untuk menggapai kepala _namja_ yang ada di depanku ini.

PLUKK~

" _Appo_! Kenapa _hyung_ memukul kepalaku?"

" Ya! Kau yang jangan berbicara sembarangan! Bukan aku yang cemburu tapi Eun –err maksudku kau-"

" _Ne..ne arraseo_! Kau tidak mau aku menyelingkuhi sahabat tersayangmu 'kan hyung? Begitu? _Uljima hyung_! Aku dan Jessica hanya teman dekat. Tak lebih. Sama seperti aku dan kau _hyung_. Jadi, jangan mengira aku akan macam-macam."Ujar Donghae mem-_pout_kan bibirnya seraya mengusap pelan bagian kepalanya dimana tadi tanganku mendarat cepat disana. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

" _Andwae_! Itu berbeda. Sungmin _hyung_ tidak menyukaimu tapi nenek lampir itu-"

" Ssst..tenanglah Hyukkie."Bisikku merasa terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan yang _namja blonde_ itu lontarkan untuk kekasihnya. Percuma saja ia berteriak jika Donghae tetap tak mendengar yang ada gendang telingaku malah rusak.

" Ya _hyung_! Kau bilang apa? kenapa berbisik? Kau masih mencurigaiku, eoh? Kau meragukan kesetiaanku?"Donghae ikut-ikutan berbicara dengan nada tinggi sebagai bentuk protesnya. Telingaku berdengung hebat menanggapi teriakan-teriakan dari dua namja berbeda dunia ini. Kepalaku langsung pusing di jejeli (?) oleh teriakan-teriakan yang sudah diluar dosis. Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskan perlahan berharap emosiku sedikit mereda.

" Hae, kau pulanglah! Kalian membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku mau istirahat."Tanganku mendorong halus tubuh namja tampan itu. Ia memasang raut wajah innoncent yang menunjukkan kalau ia tengah bingung denganku.

" Ya! Kenapa kau jadi kasar dan jahat padaku _hyung_? Kau mengusirku, eoh? –_OMO_! Cincin apa ini? kau sudah punya kekasih _hyung_? Pantas saja kau jadi begini padaku."Donghae berujar kesal seraya menarik tanganku seenaknya dimana ada cincin milik dewa menyebalkan disana. Aku ikut terkejut dan menarik tanganku cepat.

" _A-ani_! I-ini cincin-"

" _Hyung_, kau tega sekali padaku. Kau bilang kau sudah menganggapku sebagai _dongsaeng_mu sendiri tapi nyatanya baru sebentar ku tinggalkan kau sudah punya kekasih. Teganya kau bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku."Kali ini aku hampir mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku melihat tingkah berlebihan Eunhyuk. Sepasang kekasih ini benar-benar memusingkanku. Apalagi ketika Eunhyuk terlihat seakan hendak menangis. Roh menangis? Yang benar saja. Kenapa dalam bentuk roh begini monyet ini jadi sentimentil sekali.

" Tenanglah, Hyukkie. Jangan berlebihan begitu. Kau hanya salah paham."Aku berbisik pelan secermat mungkin berusaha tidak menggerakkan bibirku agar Donghae tidak curiga kalau aku berbisik lagi.

" Entah kenapa semua orang ingin menyakitiku. Tadi Hae sekarang kau, _hyung_. Hiks…"

" _Hyung_, siapa kekasihmu itu? Kenapa bisa membelikanmu cincin sebagus itu? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

" Kekasihmu Romantis sekali _hyung_. Tidak seperti kekasihku yang tega-teganya selingkuh saat aku tengah sakit."

" Aishhh…HENTIKAN! Kalian membuat kepalaku sakit! Aku mau masuk saja. Aku mau istirahat. Hae, kau juga pulang dan istirahatlah. Eunhyuk itu sangat mencintaimu. _Annyeong_."Aku melesat secepat mungkin meninggalkan kedua namja yang membuat kepalaku berdenyut hebat. Oh _God_! Hidupku makin susah gara-gara cincin sialan ini!

" Cincin sialan, eoh? Kau pasti mengutuk cincin itu karena sudah merepotkamu. Bukankah begitu, manusia _pabbo_?"Aku mendengus pelan menyadari kehadiran dewa menyebalkan itu yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahku.

" Bukan cincinnya yang terkutuk tapi pemiliknya. Begitu lebih tepat."Ujarku dengan nada enteng. Entah kemana rasa takut yang selalu ada ketika berhadapan dengan dewa penyabut nyawa ini. Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu lelah.

Dewa itu tertawa di selingi seringai yang biasa hadir pada garis wajah tampannya. " Dasar manusia! Aku lihat sepertinya kau sudah lupa sedang berurusan dengan siapa? Kemana perginya sosok kelinci kecil yang menggigil ketakutan saat ku tatap, eoh?"Lagi-lagi ia tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimat dengan nada meremehkan itu. Aku mengepal tanganku dan menerjangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

" Ya! Aku sudah bosan bermain-main denganmu! Aku sudah bosan dengan segala hal yang berhubungan denganmu! Untuk apa kau kemari, hah?"Teriakan-teriakan kasar meluncur penuh kekesalan tapi tetap saja raut wajah dewa bernama Kyuhyun itu datar. Ya, dia memang menyepelekan makhluk bernama manusia seperti aku. Lihatlah setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan padaku. Bukankah setiap kata manusia yang ia ucapkan selalu di sertai kata _pabbo_? Huh dasar sok hebat!

" Kau bertanya untuk apa aku kemari? Aku ini dewa pencabut nyawa. Tentu saja aku kemari untuk mencabut nyawa."Nada suaranya kembali enteng.

Aku kembali mendengus kesal namun selang beberapa detik aku menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. " _M-mwo_? Ka-kau mau mencabut nyawa siapa? Di rumah ini cuma ada aku-"

" _Bingo_! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau."Kyuhyun menyeringai seraya menaikkan salah satu alis matanya. Tangan berkulit pucat itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan gunting berwarna emas sebagai alat untuk melancarkan pelaksanaan tugasnya. Aku bergidik ngeri.

" Ka-kau bercanda 'kan?"Aku mundur perlahan menghindari Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kaku menatap intens gunting kebanggaannya. Ia mengelus gunting itu secara perlahan seolah ia begitu menjaga benda kesayangannya itu.

" Kau tau? Gunting ini mulai berkarat. Seharusnya sudah ada sepuluh roh yang ku 'putuskan' untuk hari ini. Hanya saja gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaan roh yang membutuhkan bantuanku. Cincin itu membantuku dalam banyak hal, bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini?"Kyuhyun kembali mengusap pelan gunting itu. Mengelus setiap senti benda tajam itu secara perlahan. Detik selanjutnya dewa tampan itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatapku dengan seringaiannya.

" Aku juga yakin dewa lain menyadari ketidakberesan ini. Mereka pasti akan memarahi dan mengutukku. Aku dewa terkutuk. Ya, kalimat yang kau ucapkan tadi memang ada benarnya juga."

GLEKK

Lagi-lagi kalimat menusuk dengan tatapan dingin yang menguar dari sosok dewa berambut ikal itu. Entah mataku yang terlalu lelah atau bagaimana, aku menangkap jelas aura hitam seorang Kyuhyun yang mulai meredup. Entahlah. Ini begitu abstrak.

" Kyuhyun-_ah_, _mianhae_."Kalimat tulus penuh penyesalan keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Entah kenapa aku jadi mengasihani dia.

Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan seringaiannya. Kali ini lebih mengerikan dan begitu menusuk. Seolah dengan tatapan itu saja aku merasa dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh dia. Tatapan itu menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia dewa dan bisa menguasai apa saja yang berurusan dengannya.

" Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Lee Sungmin. _Mianhae_. _Mianhae_ karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain."Dewa tampan itu berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Seolah kakiku sudah terpaku pada lantai rumah ini, aku tetap bergeming.

Inikah takdir? Beginikah takdir menuliskan kisahku? Mati dengan cara yang konyol. Mati karena kecerobohan seorang dewa amatir. Mati karena kesalahan dewa pencabut nyawa itu sendiri. Beginikah Tuhan menggoreskan jalan hidupku? Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya tak adil?

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menangis lagi. Manusia mana yang tidak sedih kalau di suguhkan kematian di depan matanya. Tapi untuk apa aku menangis? Menyesali akhir jalan hidupku yang konyol ini? Memangnya cairan nista bernama airmata itu bisa merubah garis hidupku? Sekarang hanya dewa pemilik cincin di jari manisku inilah yang bisa menentukan arah takdir hidupku. Ya, hanya dia.

Dalam beberapa kedipan mata sosoknya sudah berdiri tegak di depanku. Berdiri berhadapan denganku dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Aku memejamkan mataku berharap apa yang disebut kematian itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Pasrah? Ya, aku sudah pasrah sekarang. Bukankah aku hanya manusia biasa yang di permainkan oleh takdir. Yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari benang merah bernama takdir itu. Jadi, percuma saja menghindar dan berlari kalau akhirnya benang itu menjerat dan menarikku kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menerpa kulit dahiku.

CHU~

" _Uljima_. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan takut lagi, _ne_?"Tunggu dulu! aku tidak yakin ini suara milik dewa kasar yang ada di depanku. Dia melakukan apa pada dahiku? Dia mencium dahiku? Yang benar saja.

" Yaa~ walaupun aku ini dewa pencabut nyawa tapi sedingin apapun aku, tetap saja 'kan kau manusia biasa yang tak bersalah. Alam semesta memang bisa runtuh kalau kau tak disingkirkan tapi bukankah jadi terasa tak adil jika kau dikorbankan begitu saja."Entah aku harus bersyukur atau bagaimana. Rasa senang langsung membuncah hebat membuat kedua lenganku tanpa sadar merengkuh tubuh namja yang ada di depanku. _Namja_ tampan yang mengemban tugas mencabut nyawa ini. tunggu dulu! benarkah dia dewa kasar yang selama ini mengusikku? Kenapa ia berubah sekali?

" _Gomawo ne_."Ujarku pelan persis bisikan. Ku enyahkan semua prasangka buruk yang mencurigai kebaikan namja kasar ini. aku tak peduli. Aku hanya punya satu harapan dan perlindungan. Kyuhyun. Ya, hanya dia yang bisa memberikanku harapan dan menarikku dari kemungkinan kematian. Aku tak perduli setelah ini akan bagaimana yang pasti aku tak bisa menolak ketika kebaikan itu ditawarkan padaku sekalipun di tawarkan oleh dewa egois seperti Kyuhyun. Karena cuma dia. Hanya dia lah harapanku.

Ternyata Tuhan masih berbaik hati memperpanjang garis kehidupanku tanpa akhir yang konyol. Mungkin. Mungkin begitu. Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan sebagus mungkin. Sebagus yang ku inginkan.

" _Ne_. _Uljima_! Aku sadar kalau aku tidak boleh main-main dengan nyawa manusia. Apalagi manusia sepolos dirimu jadi kuputuskan untuk memakai _alternative_ lain. Kau tahu? Ternyata hal seperti ini pernah di alami oleh leluhurku sebelumnya. Hanya saja rahasia ini tersimpan rapat sebagai aib karena keputusan yang di ambil oleh leluhurku itu."

" _Jinjja_?"

" _Ne_. Meskipun gagal membantu karena sibuk, Wookie berhasil mengingatkanku pada sejarah leluhurku itu. Sementara aku mencari cara lain untuk melepas cincin itu kau harus membantuku untuk tetap melaksanakan tugasku."

"_Ne_. aku akan coba membantumu sebisaku."

" Hwaaaa~ ternyata '_hyung_'-ku menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan dewa pencabut nyawa!"Teriakan histeris mengangetkanku dan dewa yang ada di depanku. Kontan saja tubuhku beringsut menjauhi Kyuhyun yang mulai berekspresi datar kembali.

" Hyukkie, sejak kapan kau disitu?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Author's note :

Mianhae readerdeul saya tau cerita ini makin gaje, pendek, jelek, alur kecepatan, berantakan dan membosankan *readers: emang!* Apalagi updatenya udah gak asap lagi. Jeongmal mianhae ne. kayaknya saya bakal menuntaskan chapter ini dalam 2 atau 1 chap ke depan. Ah nulis ff ini jadi ingetin saya sama pic teasernya Sungmin hyung. Harus saya akui teaser cantik itu salah satu suntikan semangat untuk saya. Sumpah, sungmin hyung cantik banget kaya Barbie di tuh teaser, yeojachingu saya aja kalah cantiknya #plak #ditabokpacar

Soal NC dan hal berbau yadong lainnya kemungkinan sih ada di chap depan. Doakan saja otak yadong saya bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Walaupun ff ini makin ancur tapi saya dengan segala hormat dan terima kasih tetap meminta kritik, saran dan lain-lain untuk di tuangkan dalam kotak review. So...

.

.

REVIEW pleaseeee~


	4. Chapter 4

"Eunghhh…"akhirnya hanya erangan penuh desahan yang sayup-sayup keluar dari mulutku untuk menggambarkan kenikmatan tiada tara yang menjalar ke sekitar tubuhku. Menjalar semakin rata ketika Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya di sekitar leherku. God, ini begitu indah. Ciuman pertamaku akhirnya berhasil terpecahkan di bawah sinar rembulan dan tempat yang tak jauh dari kata menyeramkan. Entahlah. Ini justru terlihat romantis dimataku.

"Kyuhhh…"aku tak bisa menahan keresahanku ketika Kyuhyun berusaha membaringkanku di atas rerumputan yang terasa lebat namun lembut.

**liciousnam**

**Present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Ring**

**Genre : **Romance, Fantasi, Horror

**Rating : **T

**Cast : **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jongwoon –Yesung-

**Pairing : **Kyumin and slight Haehyuk, Yewook

**Length : **Series

**Disclaimer : **All cast in my fic are belong to God and themselves. This fic absolutely mine.

**Warning : **Abal|OOC|EYD tidak sesuai|Typo|Boys Love|YAOI|GAJE|Membosankan|Kyumin's Centric

**Summary : **Gara-gara hampir tertimpa rak buku di perpustakaan sekolah Sungmin jadi berurusan dengan dewa egois yang menyebalkan….

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Hypocrisy and The Tale is Revealed**

Dulu bagi sebagian anak dongeng sangat dibutuhkan untuk menemani tidur mereka. Mengantar mereka ke alam tidur yang damai. Dongeng seolah bekal tidur mereka untuk menuai mimpi indah. Tapi seiring perkembangan jaman, dunia mulai kehilangan malaikat-malaikat kecil pecinta dongeng. Malaikat-malaikat kecil itu berkembang terlalu cepat. Mereka mulai mengerti bahwa dongeng hanya bualan tidur semata. Dongeng bukan lagi hal keren. Sekarang yang anak-anak modern itu inginkan hanya game, handphone atau benda canggih lainnya untuk memanggil rasa kantuk mereka.

"_Umma_, kenapa ketiga dewa itu membagi kekuasaan untuk mengasuh dunia? Bukankah lebih baik kalau diasuh bersama? mungkin kiamat tak akan ada."bibir polos seorang bocah SD terdengar penasaran dengan dongeng mitologi yunani yang baru saja selesai dibacakan _Umma_nya. Ah, ternyata satu dari ribuan anak hasil jaman modern ini masih ada yang sudi mendengar 'bualan tidur' dari Sang _Umma_.

"_Ne, chagi_. Agar peperangan tak lagi terjadi. Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan bayangkan kau adalah dewa dalam mimpi indahmu. Dewa yang hebat untuk Umma, arra?"_yeoja_ paruh baya yang dipanggil '_Umma_' berkata lembut seraya mengelus surai hitam anak laki-lakinya.

"_Ne, umma_. Aku ingin menjadi Thanatos."

"_Waeyo, nae aegya_?"

"Karena…walaupun Thanatos dewa pencabut nyawa, ia pasti masih punya nurani untuk tidak menyakiti orang yang disayanginya. Dan aku tidak akan mencabut nyawa orang yang ku sayang."

"Itu tidak ada dalam cerita, _chagi_."

"_Arraseo, umma_. Hanya membuat para tokoh dalam dongeng jadi lebih baik dalam mimpiku."

"Anak pintar! Begitu lebih baik. Sekarang tidur dan bermimpi indahlah"sang umma mencium lembut dahi anaknya. Perlahan _yeoja_ itu menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh putranya. _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu mengulum senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya meletakkan buku dongeng pengantar tidur di tangannya kembali ke meja nakas.

"Ternyata putra manisku masih begitu polos. Masih saja menyukai dongeng serumit ini."gumam _yeoja_ berumur itu seraya berlalu pergi untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dari kalimat yang _yeoja_ itu gumamkan. Kalimatnya yang menyatakan mitologi yunani hanya dongeng rumit pengantar tidur belaka. Ya, kalimat itu. Kalimat itu tak benar.

Memang banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau imajinasi manusia sama seperti jagat raya ini. Luas dan tanpa batas. Tapi taukah si penulis buku dongeng mitologi yunani itu? Ia bukan sedang menuliskan 'imajinasi tak terbatas'nya menjadi suatu dongeng pengantar tidur yang keren. Ia hanya mengolah suatu kisah se-apik mungkin untuk dinikmati berbagai kaum manusia. Mengolah kisah yang sebenarnya bukan murni hasil imajinasinya belaka. Melainkan kisah nyata yang sudah mempengaruhi alam bawah sadarnya.

Ya, dewa dan dewi yunani itu ada, menjalankan tugas mereka dengan hikmat tanpa memperlihatkan wujud indah mereka. Mereka juga berbaik hati berbagi dunia dan menjaga bumi bersama manusia. Kalian tak percaya? Hei! bukankah kalian sudah berkenalan dengan dua dari mereka? Sang Hermes dan Sang Thanatos. Ya, dewa keberuntungan dan sahabatnya itu, dewa pencabut nyawa.

-o00o-

**Sungmin POV**

"Hyukkie, sejak kapan kau disini?"

"_Waeyo, hyung_? Kau marah aku mengganggumu pacaran?"

"Aisshh.."dengan sigap ku tarik pergelangan tangan roh namja blonde itu dan membawanya sedikit menjauh dari satu-satunya dewa yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Darimana kau tau dia dewa pencabut nyawa? Kau tak takut padanya, eoh?"tanyaku kesal seraya berbisik pelan agar suaraku tak terjangkau pendengaran dewa pencabut nyawa itu. Jika boleh jujur, aku agak kesal dengan Eunhyuk yang tidak takut pada Kyuhyun barang sedikitpun. Aku saja sudah di buat mandi keringat dingin berulang kali dalam satu hari ini.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya 'memutuskan' nyawa seseorang dengan _Evil Scissors_-nya itu, hyung. Lagipula tadi kulihat kau memeluknya tanpa rasa takut jadi kupikir ia tak membahayakan,"cetus Eunhyuk dengan nada enteng. Pipiku sedikit memanas mendengar kata 'memeluk'. Entahlah. Aku juga tak yakin sudah memeluk dewa menyebalkan itu. "Seharusnya aku yang heran dan bertanya padamu, _hyung_. Kau 'kan hanya manusia biasa kenapa kau jadi bisa melihatku dan dewa pencabut nyawa itu? Hahhhh…sepertinya banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi padamu saat kau ku tinggalkan, _hyung_,"Eunhyuk menghela napas seraya menatapku nanar. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang terkesan berlebihan itu.

"I-itu karena aku–"

"Dimana ragamu? Apa tak ada _psychopomp_ yang menjemputmu?"belum siap aku menjelaskan semuanya kepada Eunhyuk, sebuah suara bass yang mulai akrab dengan telingaku bergabung dalam percakapan antara aku dan Eunhyuk. Aku menoleh sejenak. Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangku dengan menatap ramah Eunhyuk. 'Sialan, ternyata hanya padaku ia bersikap dingin?' makiku dalam hati.

"_Pscychopomp_? Maksudmu dewa pengantar roh, eoh?"Kyuhyun mengangguk. Respon singkat dari pertanyaan yang dilempar balik oleh Eunhyuk. "Ani. Tidak ada dewa yang mau mengantarku–"

"Kau mau aku antarkan?"dengan cepat Kyuhyun memotong pernyataan Eunhyuk yang terlihat mulai memasang mimik sedih yang begitu kentara. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun mata namja bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu membulat sempurna.

"_Omo_! Kau mau mengantarku kembali ke ragaku? _Aigooo_…kau baik sekali, _hyung_,"Eunhyuk terkekeh ringan seraya memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan akrab. Tadi dia bilang apa? _Hyung_? Astaga anak ini benar-benar!

Aku menoleh ke Kyuhyun lagi. Memastikan mood yang tergambar di raut wajah dewa tampan itu. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk datar, entah kemana senyum ramah yang tadi terpatri indah di wajahnya. Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya–

"_Aniyo_. Aku akan mengantarmu ke dunia bawah –neraka-. Bersedia, eoh?"pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk mendadak menghentikan aksi sok akrabnya. Tangannya yang tadi menepuk lengan Kyuhyun dengan akrab kini perlahan beringsut dari lengan berbalut kemeja putih bersih itu.

"_A-ani_! A-aku hanya bercanda, _hyungnim_. Aku sedang tak ingin diantar kemanapun,"nada suara Eunhyuk terdengar bergetar. Ia bergerak menjauhi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya memamerkan senyum jahil di wajah stoicnya. Senyum jahil? Entahlah. Wajah datar itu cukup sulit di tebak ekspresinya. Aku terkekeh kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk. _Namja_ monyet itu mendekatiku dengan wajah yang agak memucat.

"_Hy-hyung_, se-sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah sakit saja, ne? _Hyung_, jaga diri ya."

"_Andwae_! Aku masih ingin melepas rindu padamu!"tanganku menahan Eunhyuk setelah memberikan deathglare terbaikku pada dewa yang ternyata mempunyai sifat jahil itu. Dewa berambut ikal dengan warna caramel itu memalingkan muka tak peduli.

"_A-ani, hyung_. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Kalau hyung mau mengobrol denganku hyung datang saja ke rumah sakit, _ne_? _Annyeong_!"setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan roh blonde itu langsung melesat pergi begitu saja.

Aku menghela napas kecewa begitu bayang Eunhyuk tak terjangkau mataku lagi. " Kenapa kau mengusirnya? Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya,"ujarku mencoba sedikit egois dengan memprotes dewa yang kini ada di hadapanku. Dalam waktu beberapa menit ia menatapku dalam. Manik matanya yang membentur tepat di manik mataku seolah menenggelamkanku dalam sebuah danau hitam yang begitu gelap. Aku merasa terhanyut sampai suatu kilatan tajam di manik coklat itu membuatku tersadar.

Tatapannya. Tatapan dengan kilatan tajam itu begitu menakutkan. Tatapan yang juga sering aku dapatkan sejak awal bertemu dewa ini. Mungkin tatapan tajamnya yang seperti ini merupakan salah satu factor kenapa Eunyuk bisa langsung takut padanya.

"Aku tak mengusirnya. Aku hanya menyadarkannya kalau aku ini dewa yang suatu saat nanti akan 'memutuskan' rohnya. Kalau ia takut padaku itu wajar. Kau juga begitu 'kan? Semua makhluk pabbo di dunia ini harus takut padaku,"sosok Kyuhyun yang egois dan menyebalkan kembali lagi. Aku menghela napas sejenak. Kalimat dingin yang _namja_ berwujud dewa ini lontarkan seolah kalimat final yang tak boleh dibantah.

Aku memutuskan untuk bungkam sebelum akhirnya bingung harus melakukan apa pada dewa yang masih santai berdiri di dekatku. Apa aku usir saja dia? Aishh.._ani_! seperti orang tak tau diri saja! Aku masih ingat kalau tadi dia sudah berbaik hati menghiburku dengan berjanji akan menolongku dari jerat cincin di jariku ini.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu,"tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berujar seraya menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Aku mengernyit tak mengerti.

"_Mwo_?"

Perlahan ia kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya memperlihatkan onyx indah yang tadi sempat tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. "Sepertinya kau sudah bisa bisa membantuku sekarang,"

-o00o-

Seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut merah tampak berdiri di depan bangunan besar yang mempunyai lima belas pilar. Bangunan besar dengan pilar yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu merupakan bagian dari negeri Underworld -dunia bawah atau neraka tepatnya-. Negeri yang seharusnya tak boleh dipijak _namja_ itu untuk dimasukinya lebih dalam. Dari seragam dan cara berdirinya yang angkuh sudah di pastikan kalau _namja_ itu adalah salah satu bagian dari makhluk suci yang berkuasa terhadap salah satu aspek kehidupan alam.

"Apa kau menunggu cukup lama, Hypnos Zhoumi?"namja berstatus dewa itu menyadari kehadiran orang yang ditunggunya. Ia tak berani mendongak sebelum membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat.

"_Aniyo_, Yang Mulia."jawab dewa yang berjulukan Hypnos Zhoumi dengan sangat sopan. Dewa kematian yang berdiri tepat di depan Zhoumi mengulum sebuah senyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Zhoumi Sang Hypnos? Tak biasanya kau mau menunggu lama untuk menemui orang yang dunianya tak boleh kau pijak,"dewa penguasa dunia bawah sekaligus dewa kematian itu tetap menyunggingkan senyum wibawanya. Senyum yang terlihat mengerikan jika diambil dari sudut pandang berbeda. Senyum dengan aura kematian yang begitu pekat.

"Ada pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh salah satu penghuni dunia bawah, Eubuleus,"ujar Sang Hypnos mempertahankan image sopan terhadap dewa yang ada di depannya. Dewa kematian dengan image wibawa yang begitu kentara itu tersenyum tipis. Sekalipun pernyataan Sang Hypnos sedikit menyinggungnya, ia tetap berusaha memamerkan senyum wibawanya.

"Ada roh atau setan yang kabur dari dunia bawah? Begitu maksudmu, Hypnos Zhoumi? Maaf, tapi aku tak pernah melepaskan mereka dari pengawasanku sedetikpun. Kalaupun ada itu sudah mendapat izin dariku,"kali ini sang penguasa kematian tak bisa menahan murka yang tergaris jelas dari nada bicaranya. Dewa dengan ukuran kepala yang sedikit lebih besar itu mulai kehilangan wibawanya.

Namun belum sempat dewa tidur berjulukan Hypnos Zhoumi itu menjelaskan lebih lanjut, sebuah tangan mungil mengelus lengan sang dewa kematian dengan begitu lembut.

"_Ulljima, chagi_. Dengarkan dulu apa yang akan dijelaskan dewa tidur ini. Aku tau kau tidak akan melakukan kekeliruan dalam tugasmu,"ujar dewa mungil yang sedari tadi berdiri agak tersembunyi di belakang sang dewa kematian. Dewa kematian dengan julukan Hades Yesung itu tampak sedikit tenang dengan belaian lembut dewa mungil yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Mianhae_, Eubuleus. Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Hanya saja yang aku maksudkan itu adalah _assistent_mu yang memiliki derajat sama sepertiku."ujar Zhoumi sedikit merasa takut dengan kemurkaan yang sempat tersirat. Namun tenyata bukan hanya sang dewa kematian saja yang terkejut mendengar penuturan Zhoumi.

"Apa maksudmu Thanatos Kyuhyun, Hypnos Zhoumi?"dewa mungil dengan julukan Hermes Ryeowook lebih dulu melemparkan tanya sebelum dewa kematian yang berstatus kekasihnya -Yesung- itu melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Ne_, Hermes Ryeowook. Aku melihat banyak roh yang terperangkap dalam raga mereka sendiri hingga aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka tertidur sebelum akhirnya melaporkan hal ini kepada Hades Yesung,"Ryeowook tak bisa menyembunyikan keresahannya begitu mendengar penuturan Zhoumi. Ia tau lambat laun kecerobohan Kyuhyun akan tercium oleh dewa lain tapi ia sama sekali tak menduga kalau hal tersebut akan terungkap begitu cepat apalagi yang membocorkan hal itu adalah Zhoumi, rekan sekaligus musuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa, chagi? Ada hal yang kau tau?"suara merdu Yesung menyadarkan Ryeowook dari pikiran kalutnya. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya dan ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkan pada dewa pencabut nyawa itu.

"_A-ani_. Aku hanya tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang dewa tidur ini katakan. Aku sangat yakin kalau Thanatos Kyuhyun sangat mengagungkan tugasnya. Kau juga percaya itu 'kan _chagi_?, Hypnos Zhoumi?"

"_Ne_, aku percaya dengan penuturan Hermes Ryeowook tapi apa yang aku lihat bukanlah kesalahan yang terletak pada mataku, Eubuleus. Aku juga tidak berniat licik terhadap Thanatos Kyuhyun. Ini hanya demi keutuhan alam semesta,"dewa penguasa alam tidur berjulukan Hypnos Zhoumi kembali berujar dengan nada sopan. Ia sedikit mengeram dan mengumpat dalam hati melihat ke-peka-an Ryeowook yang begitu cepat menebak isi pemikirannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia masih tak punya nyali untuk membantah kasar dewa mungil itu berhubung kekasih dewa itu masih ada di dekatnya. Ya, _namja_ berstatus dewa kematian dengan nama julukan Hades Yesung adalah tuannya. Tuan ia dan Kyuhyun. Dan ia sangat menghormati tuannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau pastikan pernyataanmu itu, Hypnos Zhoumi. Aku sangat percaya pada asisstent-asisstentku yaitu kau dan Thanatos Kyuhyun,"Yesung berkata tegas dengan bijak dan bernada final. Sedangkan kekasih dewa kematian itu terlihat resah mendengar penuturan singkat itu. 'Aku harus mengadukan hal ini pada Kyunnie,'tekad Ryeowook dalam hati.

"_Ne_, Yang Mulia Eubuleus. Aku tak keberatan dengan sarat yang di ajukan,"ujar sang dewa tidur yang memiliki rambut indah berwarna merah itu. Meski senyum sopan tercetak di wajah tampannya tapi hatinya berekspresi lain. Ia mengumpat dalam hati menyadari sang tuan tak percaya —ah belum percaya tepatnya dengan kata-katanya. Tapi ia mulai memaklumi ketika melihat gurat resah di wajah dewa mungil yang berdiri di sebelah tuannya. Dewa berpostur tubuh tinggi itu menyeringai. 'Aku semakin yakin kalau aku benar ketika melihat raut wajahmu itu, Ryeowook-ah. Kau pasti tau sesuatu soal ini,'kecamnya dalam hati.

-o00o-

**Sungmin POV**

"Kau yakin ada roh yang terperangkap di tempat seperti ini, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat apa-apa disini,"ujarku setengah berbisik seraya merapatkan tubuhku pada siluet dewa pencabut nyawa yang berdiri di dekatku. Aku semakin takut ketika menyadari tak ada respon dari _namja_ bertubuh kurus itu.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-_ah_! Jawab aku! Jangan membuatku semakin takut!"teriakku seraya memukul pelan bagian tubuh yang mungkin adalah lengannya. Entahlah. Tempat ini lumayan gelap karena tak mendapat asupan sinar rembulan yang sedang begitu terang.

Terdengar helaan napas Kyuhyun yang membuatku sedikit lega. "Entahlah, _pabbo_. Aku juga tak yakin. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah mulai kehilangan kekuatan alamiah di tubuhku. Aku semakin yakin kalau cincin di jarimu itu berpengaruh besar kepadaku,"suara Kyuhyun terdengar penuh kekecewaan dan penyesalan.

Aku mencoba merapatkan tubuhku pada dewa yang terlihat putus asa itu. Awalnya aku hanya memeluk lengan kurusnya saja namun lambat laun aku beringsut untuk memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Merasa tak ada perlawanan aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku berharap namja ini mau membagi kegelisahannya melalui pelukan hangat. Namun ternyata hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Kyuhyun mencoba berontak dan menjauhiku dari tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau pikir aku lemah dan membutuhkan belas kasihmu,eoh?"suara dingin Kyuhyun membungkamku namun membuatku tetap bertahan untuk memeluknya. Aku yakin kalau saat ini ia tengah rapuh dan butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya. Dan orang yang tengah berada di dekatnya saat ini hanya aku. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan.

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku hingga tautan jariku di pinggangnya terlepas. Dalam keadaan minim cahaya aku masih bisa melihat tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk manik mataku dengan telak. Aku menunduk merasa tak sanggup untuk menentang onyx yang mengkilat penuh murka itu.

"Kau kira aku lemah dan _pabbo_ sepertimu, eoh?"pertanyaannya berakhir dengan tawa remeh yang menggelegar di sekitar tempat sunyi dan gelap ini. _Namja_ yang berkodrat dewa itu mundur perlahan menjauhiku dengan tawa yang terus terkembang di wajahnya. Ia tertawa sinis bermaksud menghina kekhawatiranku akan dirinya. "Aku ini dewa! Dewa pencabut nyawa! Aku tidak lemah dan tidak punya naluri bodoh sepertimu! Aku ini dingin, kejam dan mematikan. Jadi untuk apa kau cemaskan aku, hah?"

Aku merasa menyesal menyadari kemurkaan Kyuhyun terhadap perbuatanku yang hanya bermaksud memberikan ketenangan padanya. Kyuhyun semakin larut dalam tawanya dan kata-kata yang menegaskan kalau ia begitu kuat untuk menghadapi hal ini. Tubuh kurusnya bergerak mundur semakin jauh dengan tawa dan kalimat yang berulang kali terlontar dari mulutnya itu. Hal itu justru semakin meyakinkanku kalau Kyuhyun sangat rapuh bahkan terkesan stress dengan masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu asiknya menertawakanku hingga tak menyadari sungai yang ada di belakangnya. Lewat rembulan malam aku bisa melihat sungai itu yang terletak tepat di belakang Kyuhyun yang masih saja tertawa. Eh? tunggu dulu! sungai?..

"KYUHYUN-_AH_!"

BYURRRR

Belum sempat aku memperingatkan, mataku langsung terbelalak saat melihat tubuh kurus itu jatuh ke dalam sungai dan pemilik tubuh itupun tampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Baju dan tubuh Kyuhyun terlihat basah kuyup. Begitupun dengan rambut ikal berwarna caramel yang melengkapi ketampanannya itu. Rambut indah itu kini berantakan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Sebisa mungkin tak tertawa karena aku tahu dewa egois itu pasti merasa malu dan benci jika ditertawakan. Namun epertinya rasa prihatin hampir tak bisa menandingi rasa geli yang begitu menggelitikku.

"Bersumpahlah kau tak akan tertawa, Lee Sungmin!"ancam Kyuhyun dengan masih terduduk di dasar sungai dangkal itu.

Namun ancamannya yang sama sekali tak menakutkan itu justru mengundang tawaku untuk lepas begitu saja. Aku tak tahan melihat kondisinya yang sungguh tidak 'dewa pencabut nyawa' sekali. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membiarkan dia berdiri sendiri dan melangkah keluar dari sungai.

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu, _pabbo_!"geramnya lagi seraya menghampiriku yang masih tertawa.

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tapi itu lucu sekali,"ucapku berusaha menahan geli. Ia semakin mendekat dan sedikit membungkuk ketika berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Lucu, eoh? Kalau begitu aku tak mau disalahkan kalau aku sendirilah yang akan menutup mulutmu itu!"belum sempat aku mencerna kalimat yang dewa itu lontarkan, mataku kembali membelalak kaget ketika merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirku lembut. Hanya sebuah sentuhan, seakan dewa itu takut untuk melakukan yang lebih.

Akal sehat dan segala logika terlempar jauh dari pemikiranku. Setidaknya seperti itulah hal yang tengah melandaku sebelum menggapai leher namja yang memberi setuhan lembut dibibirku. Kedua tanganku melingkar sempurna di leher berkulit pucat itu. Tepat ketika kedua kelopak mataku tertutup perlahan mencoba meresapi lebih dalam apa yang tengah kami lakukan, Kyuhyun merasa mendapat izin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tanpa sadar tanganku mendorong pelan tengkuk dewa itu seolah mendukungnya untuk melaksanakan kegiatannya.

Aku tidak bisa memastikan apa yang tengah kami lakukan saat ini berdasarkan cinta atau napsu belaka. Namun pemikiran dengan segala hal yang meminta kepastian itu langsung enyah entah kemana. Aku merasa terbuai oleh ciuman lembut Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah atasnama cinta. Aku merasa gejolak di dadaku begitu hebat ketika benda tak bertulang milik Kyuhyun menyapu rongga mulutku. Aku semakin kehilangan kendali ketika saliva kami bertukar dengan cara yang begitu indah.

"Eunghhh…"akhirnya hanya erangan penuh desahan yang sayup-sayup keluar dari mulutku untuk menggambarkan kenikmatan tiada tara yang menjalar ke sekitar tubuhku. Menjalar semakin rata ketika Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya di sekitar leherku._ God_, ini begitu indah. Ciuman pertamaku akhirnya berhasil terpecahkan di bawah sinar rembulan dan tempat yang tak jauh dari kata menyeramkan. Entahlah. Ini justru terlihat romantis dimataku.

"Kyuhhh…"aku tak bisa menahan keresahanku ketika Khyuhyun berusaha membaringkanku di atas rerumputan yang terasa lebat dan lembut. Aku memang menyukai ciuman dan sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan, aku hanya masih terlalu takut untuk melakukan lebih dari ini. bercinta dengan dewa, eoh? Ini terdengar gila!

"_Waeyo_, Lee Sungmin? anggap saja ini pelajaran pertama sebelum melakukan tugas pertamamu sebagai assistentku,"mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun aku langsung beranjak dari posisiku. Kedua tanganku bergerak cepat mengancingkan kembali piyamaku yang tadi sempat dibuka Kyuhyun. Pernyataan Kyuhyun begitu menohok hatiku, begitu telak sampai nyaris membuatku kehilangan udara di paru-paruku.

Bukankah Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dengan cara bercinta cincin di jariku akan lepas? Tapi kenapa ia menginginkan cincin ini lepas begitu cepat? Tidak inginkah ia lebih lama bersamaku menikmati permainan takdir ini? Muak 'kah dewa ini berada di dekatku walau hanya sehari? Begitu inginnya 'kah dia berpisah denganku?

Bodoh memang menyadari Kyuhyun masih satu hari berada di dekatku namun perasaan ini sudah terlalu cepat aku sadari. Perasaan tanpa nama yang sangat egois, dimana aku tidak mau kehilangan namja berwujud dewa ini dari sisiku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Paling tidak jangan secepat ini.

"_Ani! Aniya_, Kyuhyun-_ah!_ Aku tidak mau melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa alasan yang kuat. Aku tidak mau,"bantahku seraya bergerak perlahan menjauhi tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang dewa itu rasakan sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk terpaku sejenak di tempatnya. Tak berapa lama wajah pias itu memamerkan seringai yang tertimpa oleh sinar indah rembulan.

"Alasan kuat? Apa maksudmu alasan kuat yang biasa dipakai manusia untuk bercinta itu? Cinta,eoh? Cih! Apa yang ada di otakmu, Lee Sungmin? Kau jatuh cinta pada dewa pencabut nyawa?"

JDERRRR

Seperti ada kilatan petir imajiner yang langsung menyambar cepat tepat di dadaku. Aku merasa tertusuk begitu kuat dan dalam. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih dan tersakiti dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri apa yang dewa itu katakan. Ya, Kyuhyun benar. Tak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ada satu ke-sanksi-an yang membuatku gundah. Tentang cinta yang Kyuhyun katakan itu. Benarkah? Benarkah aku mencintai dewa pencabut nyawa ini? entahlah. Semua yang menghampiriku terasa begitu cepat dan rumit.

Sedangkan sosok di seberang sana terlihat menatapku intens. Tatapan matanya di bawa sinar rembulan begitu dingin dan tajam. Ia mencoba menguliti dan meneror perasaan yang ia yakini tengah aku rasakan, perasaan cinta. Sosok itu beranjak bangkit perlahan. Seperti mengembalikan sikap aslinya sebagai dewa suci yang tak pantas berada di dekat hal-hal yang terkesan kotor, namja bertubuh kurus itu bangkit seraya menepuk kedua tangannya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat kotor. Ia melangkah mendekatiku perlahan.

"Hentikan omong kosong tentang cinta, Lee Sungmin. lupakan juga apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu tadi. Aku tidak menduga otak _pabbo_-mu ternyata bisa dengan cepat mengetahui akal licikku. Jangan salah paham dengan hal-hal lembut dan terkesan penuh cinta yang ku lakukan kepadamu. Lupakan itu karena aku hanya sedang merayumu untuk bisa mendapatkan cincin berhargaku lagi! Hanya itu! Tidak lebih!"

_God_, bangunkan aku dari mimpi aneh ini. Seharusnya aku tidak merasa tersakiti seperti ini. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh merasa ditolak seperti ini. Tidak sampai aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku bahkan belum tahu pasti apakah yang tengah ku rasakan ini adalah cinta. Tapi entah kenapa ciuman itu serta sentuhan lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan padaku membuat perasaanku tersiram hangat dan penuh kebahagian. Aku merasa penuh oleh tatapan lembut Kyuhyun meski hanya sejenak. Aku merasa begitu di inginkan dan aku tak mau munafik kalau aku merasa senang akan perasaan itu. Tapi bolehkah semua itu diartikan sebagai cinta? wajarkah? Pantaskah?

"Jangan gunakan matamu untuk menatap rumput bodoh itu terus. Setidaknya lakukan pemanasan pada matamu untuk segera mencari roh bersamaku!"

-o00o-

Seorang _namja_ mungil tampak merapatkan duduknya pada kekasihnya yang terlihat bergelut pada sesuatu yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah Kristal bulat terlihat bersinar di tangan namja berkepala besar itu.

"Aku akan menghancurkan kristal ini jika kau tak memperdulikanku terus, Hades Yesung,"kalimat dengan penekanan penuh pada julukan resmi –Hades Yesung- membuktikan kalau _namja_ mungil berstatus dewa keberuntungan itu akan tidak main-main dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Sang Hades hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memamerkan senyum termanis untuk kekasih tercintanya itu.

"_Mianhae, chagiya_. Aku akan memperdulikanmu. Sekarang serahkan kristal itu. Aku perlu membuktikan sesuatu,"_namja_ dalam wujud dewa suci itu berusaha merayu kekasihnya dengan lembut. Ia tau Sang Hermes Ryeowook paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak memperdulikannya terlebih kekasihnya sendiri.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan alasan konyol dan terkesan kekanak-kanakan itu yang menjadi faktor kuat atas tindakan Ryeowook menahan dan memberi ancaman kepada Yesung. Ia hanya takut kristal cantik itu memperlihatkan semua kesalahan assistant kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah sahabat terkasihnya sendiri. Setidaknya ia akan terus berusaha menutupi kecerobohan tersebut sebelum memberitahu dewa kematian itu.

"Kau tidak percaya pada assistentmu sendiri, Eubuleus? Bukankah itu terasa tak adil bagi Kyuhyun ketika kau berusaha mematai kinerjanya karena percaya begitu saja pada kata-kata Sang Hypnos itu? Aku tau sifatmu _chagiya_~ aku tau kau begitu menghargai privasi dan kejujuran yang keluar dari mulut assistentmu,"Ryeowook meletakkan bulatan kristal sebesar telapak tangan itu sedikit menjauh dari tempat duduknya. Ia kembali merayu Sang Hades dengan nada manja yang ia yakini tak mampu ditolak begitu saja oleh dewa kematian itu.

"Sudah saatnya aku memeriksa sendiri kinerja mereka, _chagi_. Aku tak mau menginterupsi pelaksanaan tugas mereka hanya untuk mendapat laporan kinerja,"nada suara Yesung yang begitu kalem tak mampu meredam sentakan hebat di dasar dada dewa mungil itu. Namun dengan terbutu-buru ia menghapus raut keresahan dan kekagetan itu, takut kalau kekasihnya curiga dan membuat kecerobohan Kyuhyun terungkap dengan mudah.

Ryeowook sangat mengenal sosok Yesung. Yesung yang penuh aura wibawa dan sedikit terkesan dingin. Dewa kematian itu terkenal tidak mau berhubungan dekat dengan dewa lainnya sehingga sikap angkuhnya itu justru di hormati kalangan dewa. Belum lagi tugasnya sebagai penguasa dunia bawah –neraka- dan penguasa kematian membuatnya terlihat wajar dengan sikap dinginnya itu.

Tapi tidak untuk Ryeowook, Sang Hades itu terlihat hangat dan begitu menyayangi Ryeowook. Meskipun begitu sikap bijak yang terlihat tegas di setiap tugasnya membuat Ryeowook tetap enggan untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap sang dewa pencabut nyawa. Ia tidak bisa berbagi cerita dan solusi pada kekasihnya yang sama-sama berstatus dewa itu. Karena yang sesungguhnya yang ingin di hindari dan takuti Kyuhyun akan terungkapnya hal ini adalah Sang Hades Yesung.

Ryeowook tau akan hal itu karena ia juga tahu kalau dewa kematian yang menjadi kekasihnya ini akan tetap bersikap bijak dan tegas terhadap sesuatu. Jadi tak memungkiri kenyataan kalau Sang dewa kematian ini akan langsung menghukum berat Kyuhyun begitu mengetahui kecerobohon dewa pencabut nyawa itu.

"_Andwae_! Kau bisa lakukan hal-hal berbau tugas dan pekerjaan saat aku tak berada di dekatmu, Eubuleus Yesung."nada manja kembali Ryeowook selipkan dalam kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Dewa mungil itu kembali melakukan usaha penuh untuk menolong sahabatnya. Yesung menghela napas membuat Ryeowook membaca helaan itu sebagai helaan menyerah. Dewa keberuntungan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum leganya begitu sang kekasih mengangguk pelan dan beringsut untuk memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Hermes Ryeowookie?"jemari tangan Yesung membelai lembut surai halus berwarna hitam milik kekasihnya. Ryeowook semakin menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada Yesung begitu merasakan belaian hangat di kepalanya. Belaian itu mengingatkannya pada peristiwa yang hampir sama dimana di saat posisi mereka juga dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Dimana Yesung menceritakan sesuatu di antara belaian lembut itu.

"Ceritakan kembali tentang dewa yang pernah mencintai manusia itu. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."ungkap Ryeowook tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya yang berhubungan tak langsung dengan cobaan yang menimpa dewa pencabut nyawa yang menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi teringat hal itu dan ingin tahu, _chagi_? Seingatku terakhir aku menceritakan itu kau tertidur dalam pelukanku,"Yesung mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Tangan pendeknya tetap tak berhenti membelai lembut surai indah milik kekasihnya. Ia seperti ketagihan untuk merasakan tekstur lembut mahkota sang dewa keberuntungan yang menjadi miliknya.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau kisah itu menarik dan semakin menarik ketika keluar dari bibir indahmu, Eubuleus Yesung,"kepala dewa mungil itu sedikit mendongak untuk menatap ukiran sempurna wajah kekasihnya. Ukiran wajah dewa yang begitu tampan itu seolah menarik wajah Ryeowook untuk lebih mendekat.

Tak ingin sang kekasih terkesan agresif juga karena tak bisa menahan godaan dalam dirinya akhirnya bibir sang dewa kematianlah yang lebih dulu menyambut bibir mungil itu. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang begitu lembut dan penuh cinta membuat keduanya terbuai dalam dunia indah tanpa syarat yang mereka berdua miliki.

Kedua dewa yang terjerat cinta itu semakin terbuai kala Yesung, dewa yang mendominasi ciuman dalam itu berusaha menembus pertahanan Ryeowook agar segera membuka mulutnya. Namun Ryeowook tetap berusaha menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia tidak mau melakukan hal lebih jauh. Tidak. Tidak sebelum ia mendengar cerita yang sangat ingin di dengarnya lebih detail dari mulut sang dewa kematian yang menjadi kekasih abadinya itu.

Yesung menghela napas kecewa begitu dewa mungil yang masih berada dalam pelukannya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka begitu saja. Ryeowook terkekeh geli menyadari kekecewaan yang terlukis lucu di raut wajah tampan kekasihnya. Jemari tangan mungilnya menyentuh bibir indah Yesung dengan gerakan seduktif, "Aku sudah membayarnya. Sekarang ceritakan kembali kisah itu padaku,"pinta Ryeowook tetap membiarkan tangannya menjelajahi bibir indah itu.

"Tenyata kekasih cantikku sangat pintar merayu dan mempermainkan aku,"ujar Yesung bersamaan dengan tawa lepas yang tak bisa di tahannya. Ryeowook hanya memasang senyum innoncent yang membuat orang tak yakin kalau yang menggoda Yesung dengan sikap begitu seduktif adalah dewa mungil itu.

"Kau ingin aku menceritakan kembali dongeng bersejarah di kalangan dewa itu, _chagi_?"saat itu juga Ryeowook tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget dan memandang horror sang kekasih.

"_M-mwo_? Do-dongeng? Apa maksudmu, Hades Yesung?"Ryeowook juga tak mampu menyembunyikan kemurkaannya mendengar penuturan sang dewa kematian. Seolah ada palu besar yang menghantam tepat ke kepalanya. "Katakan kau hanya bercanda!"kejar Ryeowook tak bisa menutupi kekagetan sekaligus perasaan bersalah yang langsung menghampirinya. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah yakin seratus persen dengan cerita yang Yesung lontarkan. ia juga mendengar kalau Yesung sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa cerita itu adalah sejarah nyata kaum Thanatos dan hal itulah yang membuatnya menarik Kyuhyun untuk mempercayai dan mengikuti cerita itu.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu, _chagi_? Kau tak perlu marah dengan berlebihan begitu. Dewa yang mencintai manusia itu hanya dongeng semata. Dewa yang sudah melakukan kesalahan seperti itu pasti 'mati' dan sejarah tak akan sudi menulis kisah mereka. Peraturan Vallas, _chagi_. Dewa yang mencintai dan berhubungan dekat dengan manusia harus dihukum 'mati',"

"Ta-tapi bukannya kau mengatakan kalau ini merupakan bagian dari sejarah sang Thanatos?"

"_Ne_, sebenarnya dongeng ini dibuat hanya untuk menghibur dan menakut-nakuti dewa semata tapi entah kenapa leluhur Thanatos yang tertarik dengan dongeng ciptaannya ini memilih menjadikan ini bagian dari sejarah. Dongeng yang menjadi sejarah bukan sejarah itu sendiri! Begitu pula pada semua keturunan berdarah Thanatos mereka salah paham dengan mengetahui hal ini sebagai sejarah. Hanya aku yang tau akan kebenaran sejarah yang sebenarnya hanya dongeng semata ini dan kebenaran ini tidak aku ungkap karena tak berniat merusak daya pikat cerita itu sendiri,"ujar Yesung tenang kembali menatap lembut kekasihnya yang tampak gemetar gelisah. Tanda tanya besar tercetak di pikirannya, namun ia menepis hal itu dulu. Ia memilih untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat kesal.

"Bukannya aku juga mengatakan ini padamu saat aku menceritakan cerita ini sebelumnya? –ah ya, kau tertidur saat aku menceritakan bagian ini,"suara lembut yesung kembali terdengar.

"Brengsek, jadi ini hanya dongeng? bukan sejarah yang benar-benar terjadi? Aku telah tertipu ternyata!"Ryeowook berbisik geram tak menghiraukan kalimat bernada lembut yang Yesung lontarkan. Dahi Yesung mengerut kala mendengar bisikan kekasihnya.

"_Mwo_? Apa yang kau katakan, _chagi_?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Eubuleus : **artinya penasehat yang baik, merupakan julukan agung penuh kehormatan untuk Hades Sang dewa penguasa kematian.

**Pscychopomp**: artinya dewa pengantar roh, hanya dewa pengantar roh seperti ini yang di izinkan masuk ke Underworld –dunia bawah/neraka-,di pintu gerbang Underworld terdapat bangunan besar dengan lima belas pilar sebagai gerbang masuk dunia bawah sekaligus satu-satunya wilayah yang bisa di pijak penghuni lain.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin jeongmal gomawo buat para readerdeul tersayang yang sudi membaca dan mereview ff nista saya ini. Saya juga mau minta maaf sama readerdeul sekalian karena gagal menaikkan rating dan menghadirkan NC di chapter ini *digilesreadersrame-rame* jeongmal mianhae,ne? jebal, jangan salahkan saya salahkan saja Kyuhyun hyung yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dewa labil di depan Sungmin hyung padahal udah mau tapi tuh dewa pabbo malah buang kesempatan emasnya ckckck *Kyu: ini juga gegara skrip lu, pabbo#diinjekKyu-hyungsamperata*

Oke, saya mulai menyadari ff ini semakin panjang, membingungkan dan membosankan. Maafkan saya readerdeul tapi saya hanya mencoba adil kepada kedua hyung saya. Kyuhyun hyung udah nangis kejer di pojokan kamar karena kisah hidup dia gak diceritai lebih detail di ff ini #elus-elusKyu-hyung

semoga enggak bosen dengan kisah dewa pabbo itu ya *kabuuuuuuuuur*

Oya, kali ini saya mau minta review yang berisi kritik dan saran dong, readerdeul. Saya menyadari ff saya ini jauh dari kata sempurna sehingga membutuhkan koreksi dari readerdeul sekalian. Jadi kritik dan saran dalam kotak review sangat disambut sepenuh hati. Akhir kata REVIEW pleaseee~


End file.
